


A broken hallelujah.

by 3DBABE1999



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Alpha Derek Hale, Bad Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bad Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Psychopath Theo Raeken, Stiles Stilinski is Pushed Out of the Pack, Underage Sex, Villain Theo Raeken
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-08-23 10:11:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3DBABE1999/pseuds/3DBABE1999
Summary: Set in Season 5A, diverges away from Canon as Derek is part of the story and Derek wasn't in either part of Season 5 at all, and in this Derek has gotten his Alpha Spark back, when he "Evolved" enough to True Shift it reignited his Alpha Spark, which wasn't gone, he had almost drained it completely when he healed Cora but he didn't so it was more like it became dormat, then Kate did her crap to Derek in Season 4, which basically made his Alpha Spark start trying to kickstart itself, which is what kept him from dying and gave him the power to Evolve and True Shift, then after a while his eyes turned red again (again, this is Diverging from Canon).. So when Derek returns to Beacon Hills he's an Alpha again.. I'm trying to keep it as close to Canon as possible aside from the fact that  Malia broke up with Stiles and went after her mom on her own terms after Peter got locked up in Eichen House and Derek is in Beacon Hills and also an Alpha again, but it will definitely really diverge from Canon no matter what after Donovan dies..





	1. Chapter 1

~0~

 

WARNINGS and a sort of Continuation of SUMMARY: HOT Sterek Sex Scene, KNOTTING, Foul Language, Heartbreak, rejection, Stiles gets kicked out of The Pack, not a lot of people know Derek is an Alpha again or else Theo would just try going after his Alpha Powers instead of going through the complicated, conviluted madness of trying to get Scott's (Duh), Even Papa Stilinski wants Stiles gone because of Theo's lies.. Melissa McCall is awesome, even though Scott McCall is not awesome.. Scott is seriously a bad friend.. Peter escapes Eichen House.. People WILL DIE.. Kira still leaves, sorry.. Stiles strikes out alone and may never go back to Beacon Hills.. Oh yeah.. MPreg.. Lots of Foul language.. Blood.. Gore.. Chimera Stuff.. Murder Mayhem.. More Chimera Stuff.. Birth of a Werewolf Baby by C-Section.. Stiles lives in near poverty because rent, bills, food.. It's expensive and he's a PREGNANT High School Drop Out that has to be careful because he's a PREGNANT MAN so after he gets so far along he has to be careful about being out and about.. Stiles isn't dumb, he figures out he's pregnant all on his own, with a little help from his favorite Internet Search Engine and the realization that if Werewolves, Druids, Darachs, Banshees, WereCoyotes, Dread Doctors and Chimeras can be real then maybe, just maybe, Male Pregnancies aren't outside the realm of possibility especially when a Werewolf was involved in the mix, plus Stiles might be "Just Human" but even Humans have Instincts and Stiles' Instincts basically scream at him that "You're pregnant, duh!" .. Stiles is a "Once Bitten, not getting bitten again, fuck that shit" or a "Fool me once shame on you, you won't full me twice because I won't let myself trust you again" kind of person, he is stubborn and won't forgive easily, if at all.. But to be fair Stiles does have pretty good reasons to be pissed at everyone he's pissed at.. Stiles is also really freaking bitter about a lot of stuff.. Papa Stilinski's name is Noah.. I know, right?? Stiles' name is Mieczysław.. Nothing about Stiles is Magical beyond anything that exists in Canon except for the Male Pregnancy (which isn't "Magical" because if Werewolves can be real, then it's not outside the realm of possibilities that a Male Alpha Werewolf could get a Male Human pregnant if they were True Mates, which would be miraculous but not Magical), the fact that he is Derek's One True Mate, the fact that he can use Mountain Ash and that he has some basic knowledge of how to use certain things that he's learned from Deaton and what he's learned from research, but Melissa can also use Mountain Ash, so, maybe Mountain Ash can work for pretty much anyone who believes in it thus requiring nothing more Magical than the simple power of belief meaning anyone who is Human and can actualy touch Mountain Ash can use it if they beieve, also Kate Argent used Mountain Ash to kill Derek's family and I seriously doubt that she was any sort of "Magical"... 

I don't know if I'm missing anything or accidentally leaving something out of the WARNINGS.. SO.. Just in case..

BLANKET WARNING FOR ANYTHING AND/OR EVERYTHING THAT CAN BE CONSIDERED TRIGGERING AND/OR OFFENSIVE..

Starts at the First Episode of Season 5 during the Senior Scribe Scene...

~0~

~0~

Stiles hesitated to sign his initials..

He stood there for a moment, staring at the initials, "D.H." and knew that they were Derek's and something in him, longed to reverently trace his index finger over them..

He settled for writing his own initials as close to Derek's as possible and hoped that none of the rest of The Pack noticed or said anything if they did notice..

He wants so bad for everyone to stick together, to stay together.. but.. That dream's already ruined.. Erica, Boyd and Allison were dead.. Isaac and Jackson were half-way around the world.. He and Malia had broken up because Malia had wanted to keep everyone safe from the things she had remembered about her own mother over the Summer and thus he and Malia had broken up and Malia had taken off to go find her mom on her own terms.. Peter was locked up in Eichen House.. And.. Derek.. Derek was gone.. Their group, their PACK, was already fractured and splitting apart, before the dream of sticking together forever could even be fully formed into the secret wish that Stiles carried with him inside his heart..

And while Jackson was a dick, and Peter was still insane, Stiles still considered them Pack, the black sheep of The Pack that couldn't be trusted as far as a pale-skinned and fragile-boned boy whose only weapon was sarcasm could throw them, yes, but still Pack and Stiles can't help but want all of them, even the half-evil ones, to be together..

It's frustrating to know that one can't always have their cake and get to eat it too.. And that sometimes the getting to eat it too comes with a big mess that has catostrophic consequences.. So a lot of the time, more often than not, really, one gets stuck wanting but not having, getting more than they bargained for which too often includes tons of trouble, or wanting and getting and then having it all turn into something sour.. Sometimes it's better to just keep the lid on Pandora's Box and to not try to check on Schrödinger's Cat..

Something inside Stiles breaks when Scott writes Allison's Initials along with his own..

One day the atmosphere changes completely, goes from a vaguely hazy hopeful, like a sunlit, misty, fog.. to electrified with tense, wary, anticipation, dark and sickly green like a tornadic storm about to sweep everything away and Stiles feels the train wreck coming down the line, even though there's no tracks or train in sight, yet, he feels like he can't stop looking over his shoulders, like the hairs on the back of his neck are always raised, like hackles, the nervous knowledge that danger is near and nobody else can sense it even with all of the Supernatural Abilities of most of The Pack combined.. And it all started with Theo Raeken.. From that very first night with Theo popping up out of the blue before The Pack joined in for Senior Scribe, Stiles had, had questions but his concerns were brushed off.. and then it kept happening, having his concerns constantly brushed off on a near daily basis like his wariness meant nothing put Stiles more and more on edge..

Stiles couldn't put his finger on when exactly it happened, getting that electrified feeling, that feeling of static chasing down his back and raising all of his hair on end, but once he had been zapped by it he just couldn't let go.. Something was off with Theo, he knew it in his gut and since no one was really listening to him about it, then Stiles was going to find out what was so off with Theo on his own..

Sometimes when he got to thinking that Theo was definitely dangerous and then in turn got frustrated because he couldn't prove it or get anyone to believe him, he would start thinking about Derek, about how Derek would listen, how Derek would take his worries to heart and exercise caution as caution was definitely due because by the time Derek had left with Braeden there had been trust finally built between Stiles and Derek.. It might have happened when Stiles kept Derek from drowning, or when Stiles helped save Jackson, despite not liking Jackson, or when Stiles helped save Cora's life and got Derek out of the hospital before the cops showed up and then covered for everyone despite the fact that his dad had been taken by the Darach, or it might have happened in the back of the Police Transport Van when Stiles, pale-skinned, fragile-boned, HUMAN, Stiles had helped Liam get control of his Shift and kept him from hurting anyone when Derek had been just as fragile and could have been killed just as easily as a Human, maybe Derek had felt like Stiles had kept him safe or had seen something in Stiles worthy of full trust in that moment, or maybe the trust was finally fully formed when Stiles hesitated, didn't want to leave Derek, despite his best friend being in danger, maybe Derek had finally fully trusted Stiles when he had to tell him to go save Scott, but Stiles knew that there was trust there, that Derek would have trusted him, would have believed him about Theo, would have helped him get The Pack out of Theo's clutches, if only Derek was here.. It made Stiles start longing for Derek, wishing Derek was there so that he would have at least someone on his side.. but then he started longing for Derek in other ways.. Ways that made him feel lonely and heartsick.. 

A small glimpse of a dark haired man wearing a black leather jacket while Stiles was grocery shopping made Stiles' heart feel as if it was going to go rabbitting out of his chest because his mind automatically thought of Derek.. He started leaving his window open, a secret invitation, just in case.. He couldn't help it, he just kept thinking of the one time Derek snuck into his room all those years ago and wanting for it to happen again, at night, while his dad wasn't home, he was a healthy, seventeen-(and a half)-year-old boy, so sue him for having some fantasies about a certain tall, dark and broody-browed, Sourwolf.. But he knew that Derek was with Braeden and was too old for him and that they had barely even just started being friends before Derek left, so he knew that there would probably never be anything romantic between him and Derek, plus he didn't even know if Derek was into guys, so there was that.. And Derek was probably never even going to ever come back to Beacon Hills anyway.. But what was new?.. Stiles was used to having crushes on people he could never possibly be with in a romantic sense, the proof of that in his decade-long crush on Lydia and she had only just started actually noticing he existed when the whole Rampaging Werewolf-Debacle started happening and had only started actually becoming his friend after the Jaackson-Kanima thing was finally resolved.. So if it took more than a decade to get Lydia to even like him as a friend, he knew that his recently developing crush on Derek was hopless for billions of reasons, the most relevant of those reasons being that Derek probably wouldn't ever come back to Beacon Hills..

And there was just too much going on with trying to figure out what the hell was up with Theo to really dwell in any sort of romantic longings for Derek except for at night when Stiles would allow himself to indulge in a little fantasy to unwind from the increasingly stress and suspicion filled days..

Speaking of stress and suspicion filled days.. There were a few when Stiles wanted to smack Scott upside the head, like the day when he waved proof that something hinky was up with Theo right under Scott's nose..

Liam had followed after him asking "What's a Criminal Tremor?"

Liam ended up going with Stiles to follow Theo, Theo went to the bridge where his sister died.. Stiles asked Liam if he could pick up any of Theo's Chemo Signals, Liam replied that Theo just smelled sad.. Awkward..

After giving Scott the rather embarrassing run down, Scott asked Stiles if he would give Theo the benefit of the doubt and Stiles said that he gives a lot of benefit to a lot of people and the first thing Scott said in reply was "Like Derek?".. Which.. Thanks.. like Stiles needed to feel even more emotionally gutted, right then..

And since Chimeras were suddenly a thing and Stiles didn't have a whole lot of time to think about Derek, even at night in the safety and privacy of his dreams..

Until...

"Holy Shit.. Derek?!" Stiles half asked, half exclaimed.. 

It was at a gas station of all places, where Stiles ran into him..

"Hey.." Derek replied with an easy smile..

Stiles remembered that he couldn't just swoon no matter how weak in the knees that smile made him feel, he had actual business, to talk to Derek about..

"I need to talk with you." Stiles blurted out.. "About.." Here Stiles leaned in and whispered despite the parking lot of the gas station being empty besides the two of them "Supernatural Stuff.. Something big is going down, and it's about to get bigger..."

"Okay.. Yeah.. Just give me a couple of minutes.." Derek replied as finished pumping his gas and went in to pay..

"Don't you need to get gas?" Derek asked as he came back out..

"Uh, no.. Not really.. I was gonna top it off, but I was mostly here to get some snacks for while I'm doing research.. Gas and snacks can wait.. Giving you the run down of all the weird crap that's going on right now, can't, plus I'm afraid you'll disappear if I take my eyes off of you."

Derek gave a chuckle at that "I'm not going anywhere."

That made something warm and content bloom in Stiles' heart..

"So.. Your place or mine?" Stiles asked, then wanted to smack himself for how suggestive that sounded..

"You can follow me to the loft.. I've got snacks there if you're still hungry.." Derek replied.

Having Derek offer to provide for him did something funny to Stiles' insides..

"Alrighty then." Stiles started up his Jeep and followed behind Derek.

Once they were at the loft, Derek handed Stiles a soda and a pile of junk food then gestured for Stiles to talk..

Stiles went on and on about Theo and Chimeras and the weird dudes in the Steam-Punk Gear and how some guy not much younger than Derek had threatened his dad's life right in front of him and then that same guy had been broken out of the Police Transport Van by a Chimera and was either dead or a Chimera or both by now.. And how he could just FEEL that Theo was somehow involved with all of the current nefarious happenings around Beacon Hills..

"It sounds to me like you're jealous of Theo.." Derek stated after listening intently to everything Stiles had to say..

"Are you serious with this crap right now?.. Cuz that's what SCOTT thinks, he hasn't said so, but I know that's what he thinks.." Stiles replied feeling hurt and indignant..

"I'm just saying that it could be clouding your judgement." Derek offered as an olive branch..

"Okay.. MAYBE.. MAYBE, I'm a litle jealous that this guy just slipped into being all buddy-buddy with MY BEST FRIEND so easily when the dude's a freaking stranger that says he's the same kid we knew in fourth grade but in reality we know nothing about him even if he really is the same kid from the fourth grade, it's been YEARS, he could have become a complete Sociopath in that time.. AND you have to admit that it CANNOT be coincedence that Theo showed up at the exact same time as that Chimera with the glowing claws and how everything suddenly started going to crap basically the second Theo showed his stupid, ugly face.."

"Kind of like how it couldn't have been just coincedence that a newly turned Werewolf started dating the niece of the Hunter that murdered almost an entire family of Werewolves?" Derek interrupted sounding a bit bitter which haulted Stiles in his tracks..

"Uh.. Crap.." Stiles said as he deflated "I guess when you put it like that.. Maybe I am wrong about Theo.."

"I'm not saying you shouldn't be cautious or wary.. I'm just saying to not let your own insecurities get in the way of your judgement.."

"Yeah.. I just.. I have this feeling.. It's so deep in my gut.. Like an Instinct and it's telling me that Theo is bad news in more ways than one.. And I just want to protect Scott, to protect The Pack.."

"I get it, I do.. I still think about Kate and all of the Instincts I willfully ignored because I was so young and so stupid and I thought I was in love with her, that she was in love with me, I think about if I had just listened to those instincts that maybe none of my family would have been murdered, but then I had some of those same Instincts about Allison and those Instincts turned out to be wrong.."

"Well.. To be fair.. Some of your Instincts about Allison were actually kind of right, too.. I mean she did get kind of kill happy for a little bit, yeah she was being misguided, but that doesn't change the fact that she shot Erica and Boyd full of arrows or the fact that she would have killed even Scott just to get to you.."

Derek nodded as he gave Stiles' words consideration.. "Yeah.. You're right.."

"So.. Maybe.. My Instincts about Theo aren't completely wrong, jealousy or no jealousy?"

"Maybe.." Derek conceded.. "But, I'd have to meet him.. get a feel for him myself.. To really have any input about him.."

"Awesome, cuz then you can see what a total threat Theo poses and then rub Scott's nose in it and I can say I told him so.."

Derek had wanted to hold off for a little while before letting Scott know he was back because he needed some time to himself to do a few things, like taking a couple of weeks to finish his College Degree and making his loft feel a little more like home and he felt as if he were to just dive right back into all the weirdness that came with the world of the Supernatural that he would never have the time for those things and during his time away he had learned that sometimes he had to put himself first even when there was a bunch of Supernatural crap going on because if he didn't make the time for himself then there would never be time for himself and his life would once again become absorbed by the Supernatural world and he would never get to have a life outside of it.

So Stiles found himself at Derek's loft a lot, while Derek did things like take some online college courses to finish off the rest of the Credits that he needed for his Degree and things like working on finally finishing remodeling and redecorating the loft. He would help Derek study or he would help him paint and do online furniture shopping.. He spent a lot of time with Derek, and he found himself spending a lot of time venting about Theo and Chimeras and now of all things, guys in Steam Punk Gear to Derek, and he found himself and Derek growing closer as friends and maybe, something more (but only if Derek made the first move because there was no way that Stiles was going to make the first move), and Stiles made sure to drop whatever hints he could to let Derek know that he would definitely be okay with becoming something more..

When it came time to introduce Derek to Theo, it was a lot harder than Stiles thought it would be.. What if Derek actually hit it off with Theo and became all buddy-buddy with him the way Scott had?.. What if Derek told Stiles that all of those tingly Spidey-Sense suspicions that he had about Theo were all just in his own head and had no real merrit? Stiles didn't know how he'd handle it if Derek actually ended up liking Theo..

"Well... Theo doesn't send out the best of vibes.." Derek told Stiles and Scott after meeting Theo and then having met Stiles and Scott in a place where Theo's Werewolf Hearing couldn't overhear..

"See!" Stiles exclaimed feeling victorious.. "I told you so!" He crowed loudly to Scott..

"BUT.." Derek interrupted "I didn't really get any evil killer vibes from him either and I think right now everyone in The Pack needs to focus their attention on the bigger fish, including you.. The Chimeras are the bigger problem right now, so they should be your priority.."

"I told you so.." Scott stated looking smug.. Stiles ignored him in favor of yelling at Derek..

"See, that's the thing!" Stiles shouted angrily "I think whatever is up with Theo has to do with the Chimeras, like he's somehow responsible for what's going on.."

"Okay.. And if he is.. Focusing on the Chimeras might actually lead you to proof that Theo is involved if you're actually right about him.."

"If I'm actually right about him??!.. I know, I KNOW that I am not wrong about him.. For fuck's sakes, it's like he's able to brainwash everyone just by looking at them!" Stiles felt hurt, he had been so sure that Derek would be the one to believe him, he had believed that Derek would support him..

Stiles stormed off..

Once home Stiles slammed the door and stomped all the way to his room like the angry teenage boy he was right then..

He wrapped himself up in a blanket burrito and decided to spend the day laying in bed and wallowing in hurt and anger.. And no force in Heaven, Hell or Earth was gonna make him move from how or where he was laying.. He was just so very done with the world for the day.. Even his own dad was still telling him he needed Evidence against Theo first or to wait until Theo screwed up.. Stiles couldn't wait for those things because what if the Evidence against Theo ended up being Scott's dead body? Or what if when Theo finally screwed up he killed a whole bunch of people including everyone in The Pack? He dozed into a tense and restless sleep..

"I get it, you're angry." The voice made Stiles jolt awake and flail out of his cozy blanket burrito..

As he gracelesssly tumbled out of bed onto the carpet with the blanket still half-way tangled around him he gave a surprised shout.. He laid there for a minute as he glared up at Derek..

"Dude, you scared the crap out of me!" He finally shouted now that he no longer felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest for more than one reason..

Derk helped him back up onto his bed the plopped down beside him and "Little Stiles" was taking notice that he and Derek were in his room, on his bed, together, all alone with no one else in the house or else his dad would have come running at the sound of him falling out of bed and shouting in sudden terror..

"Damn right I'm angry!.. I'm angry at YOU, you dumbass!" Stiles huffed as he valiantly ignored the half-hard state of his dick..

Derek's nostrils flared and Stiles suddenly realized that anger wasn't the only thing Derek was smelling at that exact second.. Embarrassing!!

Stiles said something angry and stupid partially to try to deflect attention AWAY (way away) from his awkward arousal and partially because hell yes, he really was angry (and it was totally unfair that Derek could be so infuriating AND arousing at the same time).. And it led to an actual argument between him and Derek and then there was some being shoved into a wall and next thing Stiles knew, fighting turned into kissing and kissing turned into making out and then there was a lot less clothes and a lot more skin..

And it was everything Stiles had ever fantasized about and more as Derek took him apart and put him back together again and that was before Derek even started moving things towards the main event..

Stiles had almost melted into a puddle of pure bliss as Derek finally breeched him and was finally thrusting oh so good right against his prostate on every thrust..

Stiles clutched at Derek's shoulders and bared his neck, panting and moaning in a hushed whisper of pure bliss and arousal "Bite me please! Claim me!" Stiles had no idea where the words pouring out of his mouth were coming from but at some point the words "Mate me!" had left his lips and.. yeah.. he really had no idea where THAT came from.. It was like Instinct had taken over his voice, his entire body.. He kept kissing and nipping at Derek's neck as if to show Derek an example of what he was asking for.. Derek's fangs had dropped and his eyes were glowing red...

"You're... An Alpha again.." Stiles panted and moaned out not knowing if he was asking or telling.. He began to whimper in pure ecstasy when Derek's dick suddenly started feeling bigger and then it was like Derek was stuck inside him as his dick grew larger, the increasing bulge pushing right against Stiles' prostate.. Derek roared as he started coming, Stiles could feel it filling him up, there was so much of it, it was like someone had turned a power sprayer on inside of him.. "Oh my god.. Are you KNOTTING me?!" Stiles moaned in a breathless exclaimation "I didn't know that was a thing Werewolves could do.." ..

Derek's climax triggered Stiles' own and Stiles let out little needy whimpers as he started desperately pleading for Derek to "Mate him" for Derek to "Claim him" and he kept arching his head back as far as it could go to expose the pale expanse of throat.. "Alpha please.." Stiles would beg and then he would go back to nipping on Derek's neck and shoulders trying to encourage Derek to return the favor to Stiles' neck or shoulders.. Every time Derek's cock shot out another spray of copious amounts of ejaculate it would hit Stiles right in the prostate triggering Stiles to orgasm over and over again, it was like he couldn't stop coming and neither could Derek..

Derek grunted as Stiles had a particularly strong orgasm that made his ass, stomach and cock all spasm at once making it feel like Derek's dick was caught in a vice.. and it hurt.. but the pain was just enough on the right side of feeling exquisite that Derek's eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he started shuddering as another orgasm of his own started ripping through him again..

"Oh god.. Oh god.." Stiles panted.. "Oh god!!" His back arched, his toes curled.. He seized Derek's mouth and started kissing him with needy little whines and whimpers.. Derek's tongue mapped the inside of his mouth sending Stiles over the edge of another climax..

"So good.." Stiles moaned.. "Feel so good inside me.." Stiles started begging for Derek to bite and mark and claim and mate him again.. It was like he had no idea where what he was saying was coming from, but each time he begged for Derek to sink his teeth into his neck or shoulder and Derek didn't comply a little piece of Stiles felt like he was dying inside, like he was being rejected by the other half of his own soul..

"Derek, please.. I... I love you.." Stiles bared his neck again.. "Please.. Claim me, show the world I'm yours!.."

As Derek's dick finally started to decrease in size, Stiles let out desperate and needy little pleas and whimpers begging Derek with all of his might "Make me yours.. Please, Derek, make me yours!"

Once Derek finally withdrew, Stiles let out little hushed cries of disappointment..

"Derek.." Stiles reached out to where Derek stood getting re-dressed "Please stay.. need you.. Please hold me.." Stiles begged, feeling like he needed to be held.. Wanting Derek to hold him, to cuddle him..

"This was a mistake.." Derek replied not even looking at Stiles.. "You were a mistake.." and with that Derek disappeared out Stiles' bedroom window..

Over the next couple of days there was murder and mayhem, and every time Stiles tried to talk to Derek alone, Derek would shut him down and walk away.. The last time Stiles tried to chase after him into the Preserve, which had led to Derek grabbing his wrist in a vice-like grip, then literally shoving him down and growling at him with fangs and claws bared and red eyes glowing..

"Fine be an asshole!" Stiles had shouted at Derek's retreating back.. After Stiles lost sight of him he broke down sobbing and started begging for him to come back.. And then he realized that his wrist was bruised from where Derek had grabbed his wrist, his knee was skinned from when he fell when Derek pushed him and he was pretty sure that he would have a giant bruise in the center of his chest if not some fractured ribs where Derek had shoved him.. "Abusive dick.." Stiles had whimpered..

Then Donovan had come after Stiles and Stiles had ran for his life, trying to climb up some scaffolding inside the High School's Library and a pipe had slid off of the scaffolding and had impaled Donovan.. Suddenly Stiles' life turned even more upside down..

Theo told everyone a lie, had told everyone that Stiles had killed Donovan in cold blood and Scott had believed Theo.. Stiles' dad wouldn't hear anything Stiles tried to say in his own defense telling Stiles that Stiles had already lied so much in the past and how did he know that Stiles wasn't lying now?.. His own dad had told him that he wanted him to leave Beacon Hills because he was done covering up for him and when Stiles had looked to Derek for help, for support, for anything.. Derek had pinned Stiles against a wall, hard, but Stiles didn't give up easily and started struggling to shove Derek away as he yelled right in Derek's obnoxiously handsom face, "Theo is LYING to ALL OF YOU!! And if you'd just listen to my heartbeat you'd know I was telling the truth when I say that Donovan was going to KILL ME, I tried to get away from him by climbing up some scaffolding in the Library, Donovan grabbed me by the ankle and a pipe came down from the scaffolding and impaled him!" Derek had literally snarled at him, calling him a murderer and saying he was as bad as Kate, that Kate had been good at lying without her heartbeat skipping too, and told him to leave or he would kill him and then Derek had released him and stormed off.. 

So Stiles took everything he could, his Social Security Card, his Birth Certificate, his Passport (because he had thought he would need one for when The Pack went to Mexico to try to find and save Derek's ungrateful ass),his Driver's License (obviously), all of any other identifying documentations that he thought he might need like copies of his mom's Birth Certificate and Death Certificate and some documents about his Maternal and Paternal Grandparents and Great-Grandparents, his savings from his College Savings Account, his laptop and a gym bag full of clothes, he stopped by the High School on his way out of town and retrieved his school records and then he was gone, having left his Jeep in the driveway and his Cell Phone on the desk along with a note telling everyone how hurt, disappointed, and yet completely unsurprised by the turn of events he was along with the truth about what really happened with Donovan.. Done with this town, possibly for the rest of forever, Stiles walked past the "Now Leaving Beacon Hills" sign, determined to walk as far as he could before he had to start hitchhiking, he had left his Jeep and Cell Phone to keep his dad from tracking him for as long as possible.. Let Scott and the others find out the hard way just what kind of threat a toxic liar like Theo Raeken could pose to everyone in Beacon Hills.. And when they did, Stiles wouldn't be there to say "I told you so..".. 

Stiles made it to the next town over and caught a ride with a group of hippies of varying ages who were all on their way to Yellowstone National Park in a Caravan of really old R.V.'s and Camper Trailers and they had said that he could stick with them the whole way there if he wanted..

Once Stiles got to Wyoming he hitched another ride to Colorado with another group of campers..

Stiles had known how dangerous it had been to hitchhike, but, at the time he hadn't really thought he had too much of a reason to really give a crap about his own safety, in fact he had kind of been hoping that his body would have wound up in a Morgue along the way for his dad to have to go identify..

He wore a plain gray hooded sweatshirt everywhere he went and avoided places with too many Security Cameras, so sue him for being slightly paranoid, but he didn't want his dad to be able to find him, and he used cash to pay for everything.. He laid low for two months by using some of the funds that he had brought with him to buy a tent, a cot to sleep on, and a bicycle and to rent a campspace at a campground that ironically had Wi-Fi access at the shop that was located at the campgrounds which was right across the trail from the campsite space that Stiles had rented for his tent and the Wi-Fi had enough reach for him to be able to use it from his tent and there was a pedestal that had outlets he could use to charge his laptop when weather permitted and when weather didn't permit he could charge it in the campgrounds' shop or by using a plug-in in the restroom, during that two months he rode his bicycle into town and paid for a Post Office Box and used the campgrounds' Wi-Fi to take Online G.E.D. Classes, he collected alluminum cans and plastic bottles to take in and trade for extra cash, plus there was some times that he got lucky and found actual money and he made every extra cent count, he shopped for food at the campgrounds' store because it had just one Security Camera and Stiles kept his hoody up in a way that kept his face hidden from it every time that he needed to buy something and he showered and shaved at the campgrounds' shower stalls. He was doing the best he could to stay as far under the radar as possible for as long as possible.

It was about halfway through the second month of laying low that he started feeling.. Off.. At first it was just being tired.. A lot.. He thought maybe it was the loneliness and that maybe he was probably depressed.. Then came boughts of dizziness and nausea.. And.. Well.. He was in Colorado during a cold ass Autumn and it was almost Officially Winter.. So Stiles thought that maybe he was getting sick..

When his stomach started feeling tender and bruised and he could feel a knot in his abdomen just above his Pubic Bone, he actually started to worry a little.. While he didn't really care if he lived or died he didn't want to die of Cancer or something equally awful and he knew that trying to go to a doctor on his own might raise some red flags since he was still just seventeen and he didn't have any parent or guardian to take with him to sign forms and he was pretty sure that unless he had some sort of legal documents saying that he was legally emancipated that he would need to have some kind of parent or guardian to deal with the paperwork stuff and he didn't want to risk giving his dad an easy way to find him just yet..

He used the Wi-Fi at the campgrounds to research his symptoms, the first time he had put his symptoms in the Search Bar he had forgotten to type "Male" and the first ten results all had to do with Pregnancy..

At first he had sort of laughed to himself.. but then he felt a growing sense of dread.. Because a few years ago he also would have laughed at the idea of Werewolves being real too, yet NOW he knew that they ARE real.. And if freaking WEREWOLVES could be real.. Well.. A guy getting pregnant might not be entirely outside the realm of possibility and he and Derek DID have sex, plus just because he was Human didn't mean that he didn't have at least SOME Instincts, and his Instincts were telling him that he was carrying his and Derek's child.. So instead of fighting against what his Instincts were telling him, he accepted the inevitability that he was going to have a baby and started looking up things that he potentially needed to expect for later on down the line.. There was possibly going to be swollen ankles in his future, along with a very sore back, lots of stretch marks on his stomach, nipple sensitivity and maybe even nipple leakage, weird cravings and mood swings as his hormones fucked with his body and his brain.. Oh and there was still the fact that at some point he was going to have to GIVE BIRTH and he still had no idea HOW or WHEN he was going to give birth, it wasn't like there was a guide for Men who are Pregnant by a Werewolf baby-daddy.. Would being Pregnant with a Werewolf's baby make his Pregnancy longer or shorter than a normal healthy Preganancy? Would being Pregnant with a Werewolf's baby make it easier or more difficult than a normal healthy Pregnancy? Oh.. And what kind of effects would being A GUY have on this Pregnancy?.. Would being a guy make his Pregnancy longer or shorter than a normal healthey Pregnancy?.. He damn sure didn't want to know the answer on how being a guy might make this Pregnany more or less difficult for him than a normal healthy Pregnancy because he had a feeling that being a guy would mean having a more difficult Pregnancy.. And again.. There was still the question of how to get the baby OUT of him when it came time.. And would he know when the right time was? .. And what if the baby was a Werewolf like Derek?.. 

He had tons of questions about being a guy Pregnant with a Werewolf's baby and no answers.. But he knew one thing for sure, that he couldn't live off of the money from his College Savings forever and that while he may still have some time, he wasn't going to be Pregnant forever.. he needed a job.. As fast as possible.. And he needed to finish getting his G.E.D., pronto so that he could eventually get a good job because he didn't want to remain poor forever and he was going to eventually need to think about childcare because he wouldn't be able to work after the baby was born unless he had someone to watch the baby.. And there was all sorts of other stuff that he needed to figure out.. Like how to get a Birth Certificate and Social Security card for his baby after he or she was born because it wasn't like he could give birth in a Hospital or let anyone know that technically he was the baby's MOTHER and that no Females were involved in the making of this baby, unless the baby turned out to be Female.. And what were the odds of two guys having a Female Offspring together?.. He had read somewhere that Science had made it possible for two Females to make babies together but that they would only ever have Female Offspring.. So would it be the same for two Males? And would one of the Males being a Werewolf change any of those factors?

Stiles looked for a job in the towns that the campgrounds were closest to.. All three of the closest towns were small, so there weren't a lot of job openings.. He was in a situation where Beggers can't be Choosers and he went after every opening he found in hopes that he would get at least one job, but he was honestly hoping for two jobs in the same town because he knew that he'd need the money and soon..

He ended up getting work at a small diner in a town that was ten miles away from the campgrounds he was staying at, which was great because the owner of the diner seemed really nice and while the town was a ten mile bike ride away from the campgrounds, that ten miles was mostly downhill.. Yeah that meant he had to go mostly uphill to get back to where he was staying, but at least he could get to work relatively easily and getting home would build strength in his legs and lower abdomen which Stiles had a feeling he would need when the time came to give birth, plus going back and forth on bicycle would help to keep him slim as he was already worried about what sorts of consequences might start popping up once his Pregnancy started to show..

He rented at locker at the shop on the campgrounds so that he could store his tent, cot, clothes, laptop and other stuff in a place where none of it would get stolen while he was at work..

The job at the diner didn't have the best pay, but he got at least one free meal a day, sometimes two free meals a day if he worked two Shifts and the diner's owner would let the employees who worked Closing Shift to take home any leftover food that they wanted at the end of the day and Stiles ended up on Closing Shift a lot which meant that a lot of the time he got to take left over cake, pie, bread, fries and sometimes even hamburgers or pieces of fried catfish with him when he left the diner.. And the less that he had to spend on feeding himself, the more money that he could save up for when the baby came..

He spent a little bit of his money getting a very cheap photo album, a measuring tape, a cheap scale, some construction paper, some notebook paper, a cheap pack of pens and a disposable camera and he started weekly cataloguing things like his weight and how big around his belly was and he started keeping a small weekly journal of his cravings or sometimes he sort of just wrote little things to his baby and began making a baby book by putting those things in the photo album he had bought, making it more of a scrapbook by cramming everything from just one week into one album sheet and then he would take a picture of himself at the end of each week to catalog the changes in his body with plans to develop the pictures after the baby was born and and add them to the baby book along with pictures of his baby once the baby was finally born..

When he was close to fifteen week along in his pregnancy he realized that he had never even questioned whether or not he was going to keep the baby.. Of course he knew that he couldn't have an abortion because that would require letting a doctor find out that he was a Pregnant Man and then possibly ending up as some medical-slash-science experiment, but up until that moment he hadn't thought about how after the baby was born he could just put it in one of those Safe Haven Drop Spots at like a Fire Department or Hospital and hope that the child would be okay... It was a choice he hadn't even ever considered having to make.. And once he got to thinking about it.. Could he just abandon his child?.. His Instincts screamed, "No" pretty loud and clear at even just entertaining the thought.. There was a million ways how him abandonning his baby could go wrong for the baby.. One of the reasons why he and Malia had broken up over the Summer and Malia had went to go after her mom was because there had been a big thing with Braeden contacting them about "The Desert Wolf" and then a picture of what The Desert Wolf looked like had triggered Malia to remember that her own birth-mother was not only The Desert Wolf but her own birth-mother had been partially responsible for the car wreck that had killed her adoptive-mom and adoptive-sister and when comparing notes with Braeden and tons of research they had come to the conclusion that Malia's mom had wanted, and would STILL want, Malia dead and it all had to do with stealing Malia's WereCoyote Spark.. What if Stiles abandonned his baby only to find out years down the road that Derek had found out, gone nuts like The Desert Wolf apparently had and had found the child that he and Stiles had conceived together and had tried to kill their child all over some insane attempt at stealing their child's Werewolf Spark?... If Werewolves were a possibility and Male Pregnancies were a possibility then Derek one day losing his Werewolf Spark (again) or even just his Alpha Spark (again) and going insane and trying to find and kill his own child in an attempt to get those things back couldn't be written off as outside the realm of possibility.. After all.. Look at Peter.. Look at The Desert Wolf.. Peter had killed his own niece for Alpha Power and The Desert Wolf wanted to kill her own daughter to try to steal her WereCoyote Spark.. And as unfair as it was to Derek, Derek wasn't exactly the most mentally stable individual either.. And.. Yeah.. Stiles had, had sex with Derek and he could have even been in love with Derek, but reality was cold and harsh and Stiles had to look at the facts of the matter, and the facts were, that he was probably a lot better off without Derek and he kind of felt like he had dodged a bullet because the way Derek had already showed several abusive traits both in the past WAY before the sex happened, then literally right before the sex happened, then after Derek called Stiles a mistake when Stiles had traipsed into the Preserve after him to beg for Derek to at least listen to him and then again right before Stiles left Beacon Hills, and it wasn't just Stiles that Derek had exhibited those abusive traits towards, there had been Isaac, who had lived with being abused by a parent, then had gotten his arm cruelly broken by Derek.. Stiles shuddered just thinking about if he and Derek had ended up in an actual relationship and then he had found out he was pregnant with Derek's child he could have wound up trapped in what might have become an abusive relationship where he and maybe even his child might have been abused.. So.. No, Stiles wouldn't be abandonning his baby.. And he would remind himself, constantly, if he had to, that no matter how badly getting rejected by Derek had hurt, that he had dodged a bullet by not getting stuck in a relationship with Derek, especially now that there was a vulnerable baby about to be in the mix.. But that also meant that he would have to avoid going back to Beacon Hills, maybe for forever, because he didn't want to run the risk of Derek getting his (physical or metaphorical) claws into their child.. It sucked to realize that he really couldn't ever go home.. 

There were days when he wished he had just given into sentimental and nostalgic weakness and had brought his Jeep with him.. But that would have meant giving anyone who might have ended up wanting to track him down for whatever reason an easier trail to follow, so as much as it sucked to not have a vehicle he was glad he had left it especially considering what his original plans had been before he had realized he was going to be having a baby..

His original plans had been to lay as low as possible for as long as possible while working towards a G.E.D. and then to eventually get a job long enough to add to the funds that he would have still had left to get himself back up to around the amount of money he had, had when he had left Beacon Hills, once he had felt like he had saved up enough money he would have applied for Citizenship in Poland after he officially turned eighteen, because his maternal grandfather had been born in Poland and that meant Stiles could claim Citizenship in Poland through Ancestry if he had all of the right documents to prove it, which Stiles did, because making sure to grab everything he could in terms of documents on his maternal and paternal grandparents and great-grandparents had been vital to his plan.. But now that he was going to have a baby.. He might have to change his plans completely, because the baby could come before he turned eighteen or right after he turned eighteen, as Stiles was leaving a really big window opened around the time that he estimated that the baby would be due, like three whole months before a normal healthy Pregnancy would be considered to Term and two whole months after a normal healthy Pregnancy would be considered at Term, type of big window, as Male Pregnancy by a Male Werewolf wasn't exactly something he could just look up and find out whether or not he would carry for forty weeks like most women did or if he should be expecting to give birth at six months Pregnant, or if he was already past due because actual Wolves are pregnant for only sixty-three days and he was already forty-two days past that.. and if the baby came before he turned eighteen that was going to make things a lot harder because he was still really wary about trying to actually rent a place because then he would have something a little bit easier to track him down with than just a small time job at a diner that paid in cash instead of checks and he wanted to wait till he was over eighteen to do anything that could get him tracked down and dragged back to Beacon Hills if his dad was to suddenly change his mind and want him to come back to Beacon Hills.. 

It was a difficult tightrope to walk.. Plus he still didn't know what kind of lie Theo had told the others about Donovan's death so as far as Stiles knew he might just be a Wanted Man because his dad had said that he was done covering for him so maybe his dad telling him to leave had been him as a father giving Stiles a head start before putting it down in stone that Stiles was Wanted in connection with Donovan's "disappearance" and as far as Stiles knew that was as far any Official Charges could go because as far as Stiles knew, Donovan's body had yet to turn up and without an actual body there wasn't a whole lot of Charges that Stiles could be held on unless there was like an alleged murder weapon with Donovan's blood and Stiles' fingerprints on it laying around and honestly Stiles wouldn't put it past Theo to plant fake evidence.. But as far as Stiles knew there was nothing.. Stiles had been working on his Jeep in the High School Parking Lot, Donovan had snuck up on him and had bit him on the back of his shoulder with some kind of weird mouth thing on the inside of the palm of his hand, which, honestly, even after lizard people and Berzerkers, was probably the weirdest thing Stiles has ever seen, Stiles had screamed in agony, dropped his wrench as his body convulsed in pain, and turned around and punched Donovan in the jaw on Instinct to get whatever the fuck was biting him off of his shoulder, the hit had knocked Donovan back which detached Donovan's mouth-hand thingy from Stiles' shoulder.. Which had given Stiles the opportunity to run into the High School Library with Donovan hot on his heels and yelling that he was going to eat Stiles' legs and leave the rest of Stiles on the Sheriff's front porch for Stiles' dad to find, Stiles had tried to climb the scaffolding in the Library and a pipe had come down from the scaffolding and had impaled Donovan.. Stiles had freaked out, dialed nine-one-one, hung up the second someone answered and after he wiped his fingerprints off of the phone he had taken off, that was the end of the story, he hadn't touched Donovan more than once and he hadn't touched him with anything other than a closed fist, he hadn't touched the pipe that had impaled him and he had wiped his fingerprints off of the phone and the Library door, therefore anything Stiles' dad might think he had that proved Stiles had anything to do with Donovan's "disappearance" (or death) was all only circumstancial as far as Stiles knew, though, again, Stiles wouldn't put it past Theo to find a way to plant fake evidence so he was being cautious about doing anything that might ping any feelers that his dad might have out until after he turned eighteen because then he would at least be legally an adult that could make his own choices about things like choosing to not go home or things like hiring a lawyer or defending himself in court if his dad did try to come for him over Donovan, if he could just get by until at least after he turned eighteen then the only legal leg his dad would have to stand on to get Stiles back to Beacon Hills would be to use the Sheriff's Badge and actually try to Charge Stiles with a crime that could get Stiles arrested and Expedited back to Beacon Hills if Stiles did too much to show up on the radar and Stiles just had to hope that his dad wouldn't go that far unless he thought that he had real evidence that Stiles killed Donovan in anything other than Self-Defense...

As Stiles' Pregnancy progressed there were so many different types of cravings.. The first, real, craving that Stiles had actually been aware of had hit when Stiles was about twelve weeks along, all of the sudden Stiles had, had an urgent craving for avocados.. Yeah.. AVOCADOS.. And it was like, a literally urgent, like he might maime or even kill someone if he didn't get an avocado right then, type urgent, kind of craving.. Like he craved avocados so bad that he actually HURT with how bad he wanted-slash-needed at least one right then and it had been two o'clock in the fucking morning when nothing would be open because the nearest towns in every direction were no closer than ten miles away and every single one of them were small towns where nothing stayed open past nine o'clock at night and the store at the campgrounds closed even earlier than that, so Stiles had been left to curl in on himself and cry in frustration because it felt like his insides were literally screaming at him "Avocados NOW!" and twisting him all up inside because he wasn't satisfying the craving right then and there as if he could make even just one avocado appear magically out of thin air just because he was craving one really, really, REALLY, fucking badly.. Oh yeah.. And then there was of course the moodswings.. Which Stiles noticed for the very first time the avocado thing happened because he had gone from frustrated to mopey and depressed to angry to laughing about how stupid he felt back to angry and then he had suddenly broke down crying and laughing at the same time, his body was apparently hurting emotionally AND thinking it was HILARIOUS both at the same fucking time which had been one of the weirdest fucking things that Stiles had ever felt.. And then suddenly it was like the second Stiles had actually noticed the cravings and the moodswings he couldn't NOT notice them.. It was like his body and emotions and his ever-loving-mind were flying apart, constantly demanding and draining.. And he could not control ANY of it... If his emotions suddenly flipped like a switch making him go from relatively happy to morbidly sad and demanded that he brake down crying, well, there was no stopping the tears, no matter how hard he tried and if his emotions suddenly flipped like a switch again in the middle of his little cry-fests and demanded that he suddenly start feeling bubbly and happy right in the middle of an emotional meltdown, well, a lot of the time he'd end up with a huge HAPPY smile on his face AND very SAD tears streaming down his face.. It was a mess and his emotions were so all over the place that he had a physical ache in his chest where it felt like his emotions were literally bruised and tender from crashing together and mixing up and tearing apart only to fly around and crash together and mix up all over again.. And his cravings went from wanting to murder someone for an avocado to there might actually be blood if he couldn't get a goddamned pickle flavored milkshake, which pickle flavored milkshakes didn't exist in the middle of Bumfuck, Nowhere (maybe if had lived in or mear a bid city he could have found a place that at least had pickle flavored ice cream) and trying to dip pickles in a vanilla milkshake just wasn't what his body had been craving and Stiles may or may not have terrified a few people on that day with the way he had been acting because there literally was no way to fulfill his craving for a pickle flavored milkshake, but try telling his stupid body that and Stiles had ended up deciding that he was eventually going to try to make his own pickle flavored ice cream because there was also no way that he wanted to go through THAT again should another craving for a pickle flavored milkshake rear its ugly head again... and there were cravings for STEAK, like, so many cravings for steak, RARE steak that Stiles was actually positively certain that it for sure meant that his baby was definitely going to be a Werewolf like his or her other father until after he had looked it up and had found that rare steak was actually a pretty typical Pregnancy craving so after that he suddenly hadn't been so sure because he had no idea what the odds were that the baby would be born a Werewolf verses the odds that the baby would be born a Human.. Was it Fifty-Fifty?, Seventy-Thirty? Ninety-Ten?.. It wasn't like he could pull up the statistics on this kind of thing and he damn sure wasn't going to go back to Derek after the baby was born to get Pregnant again to see if there would be a different result, like if this baby was born a Werewolf and getting Pregnant by Derek again might result in the next baby being Human, Stiles wasn't even about to entertain the thought (even though he technically already had thought about it just by thinking about the odds of possibly getting different results if he were to ever get pregnant with another of Derek's children).. Oh and yeah.. His LIBIDO was starting to act ALL KINDS OF CRAZY, like he had never masturbated so much in his life yet his body might still suddenly start feeling all hot and bothered at the drop of a hat even if he had just gotten his rocks off.. So there was that to contend with as well.. Fun times..

He finally turned eighteen during his sixth month of Pregnancy and thankfully not only did it look like he wouldn't be going into labor anytime soon, he was also barely even showing, he honestly had just a tiny pudgey belly so far and while one might worry that he wasn't eating enough for both himself and the baby Stiles knew that he was eating plenty and that he was eating healthily. In fact he was more strigent about taking care of himself and monitoring his own diet than he had been about taking care of his dad and monitoring his dad's diet and everyone who had ever known him would know just how seriously he had taken taking care of his dad and making sure his dad ate healthily, so therefore everyone who had ever known him would know just how seriously he was taking his own care and the monitoring of his own diet.. And while he was indeed a little (just a little) worried about how skinny he still was he had read a lot about normal healthy Pregnancies with women and it turned out that sometimes women with a slimmer build didn't always start really showing until sometimes as far as eight months along, in fact he had read one story where a woman did not show AT ALL, she had stayed skinny and everyone had worried about her health and her unborn baby's health and had kept on warning her that her baby was going to be born with a low birth weight and then ONE DAY out of the blue during the woman's eighth month of pregnancy she got up to start her day and suddenly could not see her own feet because her belly had literally popped out over night, it turned out that she had actually gained plenty of weight during the pregnancy (the woman had known this, her doctor had told her this and the woman had tried telling everyone who decided to try to but into her business that her weight gain was fine but no one listened to her or believed her.. (boy did Stiles know how something like people not believing you even when you were shouting the truth from the rooftops felt)..) and that the reason she hadn't really been showing up until that point was because ONE, the weight had literally mostly gone to JUST the baby (the woman's baby had ended up being TEN POUNDS, FOURTEEN OUNCES and twenty-three inches long with a head that had been FIFTEEN CENTIMETER'S AROUND at birth (OUCH!)..) and TWO, because it was mostly a matter of how the woman's baby had been laying up until that moment when she woke up unable to see her feet, basically the baby had flipped from facing the front to facing the back and when she did finally wake up showing her belly was all baby and the most prominent feature was her baby's ass sticking WAY out making her belly bigger at the top so close to her boobs that it had started looking like the baby was going to try to go out the wrong end if it got any higher and at the same time because the lower part of her belly was still small (because her baby decided to have their ass nearly shoved all the way into her chest cavity) she was still able to wear her Pre-Pregnancy Pants and then by the time she had been halfway through her last month of Pregnancy the baby had finally started dropping making her look every bit of nine months pregnant and when the baby was born everyone who had talked down to the woman about how they thought she hadn't been gaining enough weight had to eat crow and admit that they had been wrong and that they either should have listened when she told them her doctor had said her weight gain was fine or they should have butted out of her business if they couldn't take her word for it.. So, again, yes, Stiles was a little (but only a little) worried about his weight gain but he had to trust his Instncts and his Instincts had been telling him that the baby was fine, that the baby was healthy and the fact that he had, had to eventually cave in and get stretchy waisted pants in a biger size than he would normally wear did help ease his mind somewhat because that meant that his belly was growing..

The wonderful thing about finally being eighteen was that he was officially an adult which meant that he could finally legally sign a Lease without bringing up a whole bunch of questions about why he was without a parent or guardian.. And maybe he could have done it before without bringing up questions.. But what did he really know about how the world outside of Beacon Hills worked?.. It's not like he had ever really been on his own before and it's not like he felt as if he could walk up to an actual Landlord and be all "I'm only seventeen, but can I go ahead and rent a place from you anyway?", just asking around for a job had stessed him out enough because he had been terrified that at any moment one of the people he was asking for work from would see that he was only seventeen and apparently alone and would report him to someone as like a potential runaway or something which would have wound Stiles up on his dad's radar for sure. But now that Stiles had finally turned eighteen he had felt more secure in trying to go out and find an actual place to live..

He ended up finding what was called an "Efficency Apartment" which was actually little more than a crappy hotel room, but the rent was cheap and it was a fully furnished, all bills paid kind of place that even had free basic cable and free Wi-Fi.. Okay... So hotel rooms have that stuff too (except the place Stiles found didn't also have free HBO and most hotel rooms did nowadays).. But Stiles doubted that actual hotel rooms rented for as cheap as three hundred dollars a month.. All in all it was a lucky ass find and it was only a mile and a half away from the diner he worked at which made it a lot closer to his work than the campsite he had been staying at and his "apartment" was in a row with only two other small apartments and his "apartment" was on the end of the row so he only had to worry about trying not to accidentally disturb just the one neighbor that was on the other side of just the one wall instead of having to worry about trying not to accidentally disturb neighbors on both sides.. The best thing about the apartment he had found was that he had, had the option for a month to month Lease which meant if the apartment didn't work out for whatever reason he could just leave when the month was up and it would help build up his Rental History for when he was finally ready to move on to bigger and better things.. 

Stiles finally got to go in to take his G.E.D. Test at a Community College that was Twenty Miles away from the town he lived and worked in, a friend that he had made while working at the diner had given him a ride on a day that they both had off just so that he could take his test, because while he could take the classes online he had to take the test in person at an approved testing location, plus he had to pay for testing fees and stuff in person too.. The test took ten hours to take and then he would have to wait (and wait, and wait, and wait) for his results to come back in the mail (to the Post Office Box he was still renting because he wasn't about to put his Physical Address on anything unless it was absolutely required) to find out if he had passed and would actually recieve the G.E.D. .. 

He was twenty-five weeks (which is six months and one week) Pregnant when he felt the baby move for the first time, yeah he had felt some "flutters" here and there, but it hadn't been anything substantial and he hadn't known if it counted.. Again, he didn't know a whole lot about being a Pregnant guy.. But.. Tons of websites had said that the "flutters" could be any number of things from the baby making very small and barely noticable movements, to sometimes being able to actually feel the baby's heartbeat or that it might not be the baby moving at all and might just be gas, and Stiles had to admit that the further along he had got the WAY MORE more gassy than usual he had become (like EVERYTHING made him gassy).. But when he actually felt a big "Thump" from inside and had actually SEEN his stomach move as if a tiny little foot (or hand, or elbow, or knee, or butt) had smacked up against his belly from the inside, he had known right then and there, that, THAT was definitely the baby moving.. He would be totally bold faced lying if he said that he hadn't gotten choked up (and a little terrified, (cuz "Holy Shit, there's an ACTUAL BABY in there!")..) over it..

At seven months Pregnant Stiles started feeling restless and nervous, and holy shit he had found out that the Nesting Instinct is an actual real thing that a Pregnant Person's body and emotions can actually and very URGENTLY feel and that not being able to give into it the way his Instincts demanded had made him feel shitty for DAYS plus just because he could not satisfy the Nesting Instinct (to the fullest of his Nesting Instinct's desire) didn't mean that the Nesting Instinct just eventually went away like a Craving could sometimes just eventually go away, no, the Nesting Instinct actually grew STRONGER by the day until he was going crazy with it.. He ended up buying a few baby things, but it still did nothing to quiet his Instinct that it wasn't enough, could never be enough.. During the worst moments he would break down and cry his eyes out because he couldn't afford a whole lot of the stuff that his Instincts wanted him to have ready for his baby or he literally just couldn't get those things because they were off limits type unavailable to him unless he wanted to make a trip back to Beacon Hills and break into Derek's loft and steal a whole bunch of stuff that smelled like DEREK and during those worst moments he really resented-slash-hated Derek because ONE, Derek had plenty of money, hell Derek probably had enough money to buy out four entire stores full of baby stuff and still have money left over and Derek SHOULD BE helping to at least get some things for the baby even if he didn't want to participate as a father in any other way than just monetarily, because Stiles was a big believer in Child Support and if Derek didn't want to have anything to do with the baby he should at least still pay to support his own kid and TWO, Stiles had Instincts that had him wanting and needing things that SMELLED LIKE DEREK and there was just no way that Stiles could get anything that smelled like Derek because DEREK had been a dick and had threatened to KILL Stiles if he ever saw him again so even if Stiles COULD go back to Beacon Hills he couldn't risk even just trying to ask Derek for so much as an old T-Shirt that smelled like him just so that Stiles could satisfy his Nesting Instincts to as close to the fullest that he could get let alone try to ask Derek if he would at least pay to help support their baby and it pissed Stiles off and made him sad and lonely and made an Instinct that said that he wanted to have a Mate that would properly Claim him and help Provide for their child ache in his soul because he would never have that and his baby would never get to know their other father.. It sucked.. Bad..

He was seven and a half months along when he had his first "IN LABOR" Scare.. He had, had the worst cramping sensation in his lower abdomen and he had been terrified that he was either in labor or losing the baby.. It had taken three hours for the pain to finally ease up and he had found out the hard way that Braxton Hicks Contractions were apparently also a very real (and very scary) thing that Pregnant people could sometimes experience and that, yeah, they could be fucking painful, but they apparently served the purpose of helping to get a Pregnant person's body ready for actual labor.. But even though it had been a (terrifying) False Alarm, it had also been a wake up call that while he could do pretty much everything else on his own when it came to the baby, there was one thing that he COULD NOT do on his own when it came to the baby and that one thing was getting the baby safely out into the world when it came time and Stiles still didn't even really know when "that time" would be.. He knew that he would need some kind of help getting the baby safely out into the world, which meant that he would have to tell at least one person just what the fuck was currently going on with his body..

Three days after his scare, Stiles bought himself a cheap cellphone along with a Pre-Paid Service Card and then he dialed a number that he knew by heart and hoped that the right person would answer..

The phone rang four times before a voice answered..

"McCall Residence.. May I ask who's calling?" 

And thank fuck it was Melissa's voice on the other end of the line..

"Melissa?" Stiles replied tentatively "It's me Stiles.."

"Stiles?" He could hear Melissa gasp "Thank god you're okay! I've been worried sick about you ever since your stubborn idiot of a dad told me you left town!"

"Yeah.. Look.. I.. Uh.." Stiles struggled with asking for anything from Melissa as he didn't want to drag her into any of his mess but he needed to do this for his baby and Melissa had always been good to him, had always been fair to him and had always treated him like a son even after what had happened with the Nogitsune.. "I need to ask for a big favor.. A huge favor.. I need help, like big time help.."

"Okay.. Ask away.." Melissa had replied "And if it's something that I can do, then yeah, of course I'll help.."

So Stiles broke down and told her everything, from sleeping with Derek to what had really happened with Donovan to Scott, Derek and his own dad shunning him to him leaving Beacon Hills and winding up in Colorado and then finding out that, yes, he definitely, was Pregnant and then he told her about the cravings, mood swings, Nesting Instincts, about the baby kicking and finally about the Braxton Hicks Contractions which had terrified him and made him realize that he needed to have someone to help him deliver the baby and that he really had no clue when it would be time because he was MALE and the baby's other father was a freaking WEREWOLF.. He told her how scared he was, how he didn't even really know what he was doing, that he was still just a kid in way too many ways and that he had no idea how to bring a baby into this world or what to do with said baby once it was finally born.. He told her that he just felt so, so very alone and he started crying that he knew that everyone back in Beacon Hills hated him and how he would understand if she no longer wanted anything to do with him, but if she would please help him get his baby out into the world safe and alive, he would give her anything and everything he had to give and he started talking about how much money that he had saved up..

Melissa had so far listened without interrupting or judging, but at some point she snapped and shouted "Mieczysław Stilinski, you listen to me this instant!"

Stiles' tearful babbling had imediately shut off as he had just been so shocked that Melissa actually knew and could actually say his actual first name..

"Are you listening, Stiles?" Melissa asked after a few quiet seconds..

"Yes Ma'am.." Stiles had replied in a dejected voice as he braced for hurtful words of hate and rejection, because she might have been happy to entertain the idea of helping him when he had first called but NOW she knew the truth about Donovan and she knew the actual reason he had called and what if she hated him now?.. What if this whole Male Pregnancy thing was the straw that broke the camel's back and she no longer wanted to even think about helping him?

"Good.." Melissa had stated in a no nonsense voice "Because I want you to hear me, loud and clear... I care about you Stiles.. So, I am worried about you especially knowing that you're Pregnant and all alone.. I want to know exactly where you are so that I can come check on you and the baby as soon as possible because I don't like not knowing whether or not you could go into labor at any second.."

"If I tell you where I am, please don't tell my dad?.." Stiles begged..

"I won't.."

"Or bring anyone else with you if you come out to see me?" 

"I won't tell anyone anything about this call Stiles, it's called Patient Confidentiality.."

"You're going to help me?" Stiles asked..

"Of course I'm going to help you, Jesus, Stiles.. I love you like you are my own son, I love you just as much as I love Scott and that doesn't change no matter what.."

"But I killed Donovan.." Stiles whispered tearfully..

"Listen.. And don't interrupt this time.. Got it?"

"Uh.. Yes, Ma'am.." 

"Donovan's not dead.."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S NOT DEAD?!.. I saw him die with my own eyes!"

"Stiles!.. Please!.. Let me talk!"

"Okay, okay.. Holy Shit! I can't believe this!" Stiles gasped..

"Your dad ended up catching Theo in his lies about Donovan about a week after you left Beacon Hills.. See Theo told everyone that you had bludgeoned Donovan to death in the High School parking lot with the wrench you always used to fix your Jeep, but then your dad found traces of Mercury on the floor inside the High School Library which is the place where Donovan really died according to the note that YOU had left behind on your desk and then your dad got to looking at the scaffolding and he found a pipe with traces of Mercury on it which was enough to make him believe that you had told the truth about how Donovan died.. Then a few days after that, Theo finally showed his True Colors.. There was a Super Moon and it turned out that Theo was working with the Dread Doctors to try to steal Scott's Alpha Powers and his best shot of stealing Scott's Alpha Spark was to try to do it during the Super Moon.. Scott almost died because of Theo.."

"Is Scott?.."

"Scott's fine.. Stop interrupting.."

"Sorry." 

"Anyway.. So.. Then Theo disappeared and suddenly a whole bunch of people who we all had known to be dead because of we had actually seen the Dread Doctors kill them are all of the sudden alive again, and so is Donovan and a very alive Donovan confirmed everything you said happened as he taunted your dad with how scared you had been, then he tried to kill your dad.."

"Is he okay?!" Stiles asked frantically..

"Yes, yes Stiles, the key word was TRIED.. Your dad is fine and Donovan is locked up in Eichen House.. And.. It's definitely safe to say that everyone believes you about Theo now.."

"I'm .. I'm not coming back.."

"I figured as much and I'm not gonna try to ask you to come back.. I love Scott.. But I also know just how much he screwed up and I won't blame you if you never forgive him.. I also know that Derek and your dad screwed up big time and I won't blame blame you if you never forgive them either.. But I thought that at least knowing that THEY also now know just how badly and how much they screwed up and that they're all very miserable and feeling guilty and regretful over how bad they hurt you might help lift your spirits some.."

"Not really.. I think it actually just made me feel even sadder.."

"Stiles.." Melissa actually sounded on the verge of tears "I'm so sorry.."

"It's not your fault that they all just threw me away like I was never anything to any of them and it's not your fault that my finding out that they're sorry all of the sudden makes me feel worse.. It's their fault for treating me like crap.. What makes me feel sadder is that ONE, by the time it was all said and done I had actually gotten used to being treated like crap by everyone in The Pack and TWO, if they had just BELIEVED ME about Theo in the first place, then maybe Donovan never would have gotten the idea to try to go after me to begin with and maybe none of any of this would have happened.. And it's not your fault that I'm Pregnant and Hormonal, it's mine and Derek's faults and nothing Derek did to help break me down so bad is your fault and it's not your fault that my finding out that he suddenly feels bad and sorry makes me feel worse because the reasons I feel worse about this bullcrap with him is because after looking back on some of his behaviors I realized that he has a lot of Abusive Traits and I realized that I was glad that we don't have and never will have anything between us besides that one night stand but at the same time I feel really shitty because I felt like he was the other half of my soul and all of my Instincts are screaming that I need his scent, that I need HIM, that he's my Mate, if that makes any sense to you, me personally I think it has to do with the whole Derek's a Werewolf thing that has my Instincts thinking about me and Derek being Mates, but either way it's like my Instincts want my Mate to properly Claim me and help Provide for our baby and it hurts to know that I can't be with Derek, that I shouldn't be with him even if I could be with him and it hurts to know that my baby will never know their other father because Derek threatened to kill me if he ever saw me again and even if he suddenly feels bad about it now, I'm not ever going risk getting my baby anywhere near him because he didn't just hurt my feelings, he hurt me PHYSICALLY which SHATTERED my trust and it hurts to know that I can't be with him or trust him enough to let him near our child and it hurts because I WANT to be with him, I want my baby to have him in their life and that hurts because wanting that makes me feel weak and like a Statistic Waiting To Happen because I'm afraid I'll cave in to that weakness and go crawling back to him or go accepting him back if he comes crawling back to me.. It's not your fault that hearing how The Pack, how my dad and how Derek all feel bad makes me feel sadder because deep down I want them realizing they were all wrong and feeling bad about it to be able to miraculously change things but it doesn't.. It's not your fault that I feel so mixed up and so messed up over and about everything right now.."

"I know.. But.. The last thing I wanted to do was to make you feel worse.." Melissa replied with a teary huff..

"I know.. But you couldn't have known that it would make me feel worse to know that everyone in The Pack all suddenly feel bad about how they treated me.. You were trying to help lift my spirits and maybe later knowing how miserable and guilty The Pack feels will lift my spirits because with the way my Hormones have been acting up I might be all happy-happy-joy-joy and over the moon with how happy the knowledge their misery and guilt makes me feel at the drop of a dime, but right now my Hormones are determined that I feel lonely and depressed and just mopey and sad in general, how I might end up feeling in the next five seconds because of my Hormones is an entirely different story though.."

"Yeah, I know how being Pregnant and Hormonal can get.. And I meant what I said.. I will help you.. I want to come check on you and the baby and I swear not to even so much as hint to anyone that I know where you are or what's going on with you no matter how miserable your dad is or how miserable everyone in The Pack is over you being gone and over the roles they played in making you feel as if your only option was to leave.. As far I'm concerned it serves them all right to be left to wallow and stew in their misery and guilt and it's your call if you want to leave them to wallow and stew in all of it for the rest of forever because you're the one they hurt.. Right now my concern is for you and your baby because until I can see you with my own eyes I'm going to be worried about your health and your baby's health.."

"Thank you so much for this.. For.. For just listening and for just being there for me.. And I swear that I will pay you back for helping me, I have been doing pretty good at saving up for a rainy day.."

"Stiles.. You don't have to pay me anything .."

"Melissa, I'm in freaking Colorado and I know that just making the trip to see me will cost more than you can afford to spend even if I could somehow meet you halfway.."

"You let me do the worrying about that.."

"I just don't want you to wind up not being able to make ends meet just because you helped me without letting me pay you.. Please, Melissa.. I can pay you... I want to pay you.."

"How about this.. You tell me where you are.. And then when I actually get out there we can discuss how much money is a fair payment.. Deal?"

 

"I.. Uh.. Okay.. Deal.." Stiles agreed "But no trying to trick me into paying you anything less than what's fair.."

Melissa chuckled "Okay, Stiles."

So, Stiles finally divulged his location to Melissa and they worked out a day for them to meet so that Stiles could make sure to have that day off from work..

Two weeks later Stiles paced the floor of his little apartment.. He had scrubbed the place clean more than once because he wanted to make a good impression and show her that he was all grown-up now and that he was handling everything just fine on his own all except for the pesky little fact that he would need help getting his baby out into the world..

Melissa had told him when she was coming and that she would call him when she was about an hour away from where he was and she had called to let him know she was an hour away fifty-five minutes ago and Stiles had about five minutes more, give or take, to get his little freakout under raps.. Stiles was worried that Melissa would examine him and tell him that something was wrong with his baby.. Or worse.. That he wasn't, hasn't ever been, Pregnant and that this whole Pregnancy thing has just been only in his head the entire time.. 

When Melissa finally knocked on his door, Stiles nearly jumped out of his skin.. He was relieved and even more nervous both at the same time..

Stiles opened the door and Melissa had her a huge gym bag slung over her left shoulder and had a giant plastic bag full of stuff in her left hand and her right hand was pulling some kind of piece of equipment that had a monitor and was on wheels behind her..

"Come on in.. Here let me help.." Stiles reached out to help Melissa with.. Something, anything..

Melissa waved him away with a "You shouldn't be lifting anything heavy.."

"Oh my god.. I'm pregnant, that doesn't mean I can't carry stuff.." Stiles replied sounding annoyed..

"Okay, okay.. Find a place to put this.." Melissa handed him the giant plastic bag..

Stiles sat the bag on his little "dining" table and Melissa followed him into the apartment and parked the equipment on wheels by Stiles' bed and put the gym bag down in the floor next to it..

"Is that an Ultrasound Machine?"

"A portable one.. Yeah.. Why?" Melissa asked.. "You knew I was going to be examining you.. Right?"

"Yeah.." Stiles drawled.. "But I didn't know that you were also going to do be doing something risky like stealing an Ultrasound Machine from your work.."

"It's not stealing if I plan to take it right back.."

"Fine, it's high risk "borrowing" that could cost you your job.."

"Just.. Let me worry about that.."

"But I don't want anyone breaking any rules or laws for me ever again.."

"If this is about what your dad said, just remember that he feels like an ass now because of it."

"I just don't want anyone to ever put themselves in a position like that again.. Not for me.."

"Well.. What's done is done.." Melissa replied "So.. Do ya wanna have a look at your baby?"

"Oh god yes.." Stiles sighed.. 

"Well come on then.." Melissa patted his bed.. 

Stiles climbed up on his bed and laid down on his back..

"First I'm gonna take your blood pressure.." Melissa stated and Stiles sort of pouted because he was so ready to see his baby.. Melissa just grinned at his pouty face as she removed the cuff and put it away "Your blood pressure is good." 

"Now usually Ultrasound Techs like to do these on a patient that has a full bladder.." Melissa began as she started to lift Stiles' shirt..

"No worries there.." Stiles interrupted "My bladder is full practically nonstop nowadays.. I don't think I've ever peed so much in my life at least not the way I've been peeing these last couple of weeks.."

"Yep.." Melissa popped at the "p".. "Pregnancy'll do that to ya.."

Melissa squirted some gell onto Stiles' abdomen and began rolling the Ultrasound wand over the gelled area..

"Well.. Look at that.." Melissa said in amazement..

Stiles looked up at the monitor and saw an image of his baby's heart beating on the screen.. "Holy crap.." He whispered with tears in starting to form in his eyes..

"Wanna hear it?" Melissa asked..

"Yes, please.." Stiles replied choking up as he did so..

Melissa fiddled with some controls and suddenly there was sound..

"Oh my god.." Stiles really started to cry then as the whooshing and galloping sound of his baby's heartbeat filled the room..

Melisa scanned his baby's heart and looked at the baby's head circumference... Eight Centimeters around so far.. Eeep!.. She ran the wand over the length of Stiles abdomen and found the baby's legs and measured the baby's femur..

"While I'm looking at the lower half of the baby.. Do ya wanna know the Gender?" Melissa asked..

"I.. Uh... Yeah.. Holy crap.. Yeah.." Stiles was still crying as he watched more of his baby be revealed on the monitor..

Melissa moved the wand and kind of poked and prodded at Stiles' little bump.. 

Stiles gave a hiss to voice how very uncomfortable having someone actually poke him in the belly felt right now.. In his defence his bladder was really full..

"Sorry.." Melissa stated looking chagrined.. "Just trying to get the baby to move into a better position.."

Just then Stiles actually saw his abdomen extend as if the baby was stretching and then there was a big .. Plopping feeling, as the baby shifted.. Stiles must have had a look of horror on his face because Melissa started laughing at him "I know it looks like something out of an Alien Movie but trust me.. It is perfectly natural.."

"I've actually seen my belly move before.. But THAT was a really big movement, like the baby was actually trying to stand up in there or something.."

Melissa just chuckled at him..

"And.." Melissa drawled out.. "You have got.. What looks to be a very healthy and sure to be a very beautiful, baby girl.."

"A girl?" Stiles asked..

"Were you hoping for a boy?" Melissa asked with a raised eyebrow..

"No.. I've been completely open for either or even both ever since I found out.." Stiles replied "It's just, I read that Science has made it possible for two women to make a baby together but the resulting Offspring would always be Female.. And both Derek and I are Male.. So.. I thought that the odds of the baby being a boy would be higher than the odds of the baby being a girl... I'm just a little.."

"Shocked?" Melissa filled in the blank..

"Yeah.." Stiles replied "Oh my god.. I have an actual.. Real.. Tiny little person inside me.. Wow.. That sounds way wrong.. But.. She's real.. I saw her.. I'm gonna have a daughter.." Stiles gasped as he started crying again.

"I know.. Seeing the baby makes it all suddenly more real than it's ever felt.."

"There's so much that I need to do.." Stiles stated in clearly shocked horror.. "There's so much I don't have.. Hell.. There's so much I don't know!.."

"Stiles... sweetie.. Calm down.." Melissa said soothingly as she put the Ultrasound Wand away and began to wipe Stiles' stomach..

"I.. I just.. I'm scared.." Stiles finally caved in and admitted..

"I know, sweetie.. I know.." Melissa carded her hand gently through Stiles' hair.. "I copied the best Ultrasound Pictures onto a disk and I have a couple of the Ultrasound Pictures printed out for in case you want to make a baby book.."

"Oh!.." Stiles exclaimed "I've already started making a baby book.. You gotta see it!" Stiles gingerly climbed off the bed and went to the drawer where he had been keeping the baby book after he had moved into the apartment..

He handed it to Melissa and looked over her shoulder as she flipped through the pages.. "I've also been using a disposable camera to take pictures of myself each week to show how my body is changing.. I plan to develop them and add them to the book along with pictures of the baby after she's born.. Oh my god.. She!.. I'm having a baby girl!" Stiles cried and kind of attack hugged poor Melissa who just stood there shocked for a second before she wrapped an arm around Stiles, being careful not to squash his baby book as she hugged him back.. 

"That's a really cool idea, Stiles.." Melissa replied, refering to his ideas about adding the pictures of his changing body to the baby book, as she patted Stiles..

"Sorry.." Stiles stated sheepishly as he unwound himself from around Melissa..

"You're fine, hun.." She said with a chuckle as she gave him another pat on the shoulder.

Melissa gave Stiles the disk and prints of the Ultrasound Pictures and Stiles selected the page of the baby book that he was adding the prints to then he put the disk and the baby book in the drawer next to his camera, measuring tape, paper, pens and other scrapbooking supplies, the only thing he originally bought for making the baby book that he didn't keep in the drawer was the scale because that was in the bathroom so he could weigh himself each morning..

Which reminded Stiles.. "Do you think everything is okay?.. With my weight, I mean.." He asked Melissa..

"Oh yeah.." Melissa replied with a wave of her hand.. "According to the way you've been keeping track of your weight in the baby book, I would say that your weight is really good considering.. Well.. You gotta think of how slender your build was before you got Pregnant.. Plus your body wasn't exactly made for carrying babies, so your hips probably won't really widen the way a woman's would.. I mean yeah.. They'll probably eventually widen but I have a feeling that they'll be behind on getting with the program so if it happens it will probably happen when you get really close to having the baby. Unless you have the baby before they can even start to try to widen.. So.. Please be careful over the next couple of weeks, especially if you notice any weight gain or if you notice that your belly is finally really sticking out, because part of the reason a woman's hips widen during pregnancy is to help her maintain balance while standing or walking as her belly grows.. If your hips don't widen soon, you won't have that little bit of added help and you'll be able to lose your balance way too easily.."

"What if I compensate by widening my stance when I stand or walk?.. Ya know, do the whole Pregnancy Waddle thing?"

"I don't know.." Melissa replied thoughtfully.. "It's hard to say.. But.. If I could have my way about it, I'd have you on Bed Rest from now until the baby is born... After all there is still no real telling if the baby will try to come early..."

"Speaking of the baby being born.." Stiles interrupted.. "We should really talk about how we're gonna make that happen.."

"Yeah.." Melissa replied with an audible gulp.. "I will say that when it comes to how we're gonna do that.. I'm as out of my depth as you are.. But.." Melissa walked picked up the gym bag she had brought with her and placed it on the bed where Stiles had been laying earlier.. "It never hurts to be prepared for every eventuality in a case like this.."

She opened the bag and began to pull out all kinds of stuff.. lots of pill bottles, an extra blood pressure cuff, a blood glucose monitor along with testing strips// There was a mountain of stuff on his bed by the time Melissa was finally done emptying out the bag..

"What is all of this?" Stiles asked as he fished out one of the pill bottles..

"Well.. You've got a couple of bottles of Prenatal Vitamins.. And I brought you some Antenatal Corticosteroids for if we feel like you're going into labor too early, they're to help make sure that the baby's lungs will function properly and then there's some other medications for if we feel you're going into labor too early.. Some Antibiotics to help keep the baby from being born with an infection.. there's Magnesium Sulfate to help protect the baby's brain as much as possible if you do go into labor to early.. Some of this medicine is to delay labor.. I figured I'd leave this stuff with you so that if you think you're going into labor and I'm all the way out in Beacon Hills you could take the ones to help you delay the labor and then the ones that help with the baby's lung function and then the Antibiotics and the Magnesium Sulfate.. that way the labor would hopefully be delayed long enough for me to get to you and so when I got here the medicine for the baby's lungs would have had enough time to start working.."

"Oookay.." Stiles interrupted.. "So.. I only need to take those ones.." Stiles pointed to the pill bottles that Melissa was putting a pile separate from the prenatal Vitamins and everything else "If I think I'm going into early labor?"

"Yes.." Melissa said with a nod..

"Okay.. One problem though.. I already had a moment where I thought I was going into early labor and it turned out to just be a false alarm.. What if something like that happens again?"

"Good point.. But.. I would like to point out that since neither of us know anything about Male Pregnancy where the baby to be may or may not be born a Werewolf, that I would rather you take the medicines for PreTerm Labor even if it is just a False Alarm and I will be here as fast as Humanly possible to help you give birth.. In fact I would rather we make a mistake and have you give birth a little too early than for either of us to wait too long thinking it might be just another False Alarm.. Because the baby has more of a chance.. YOU have more of a chance.."

"Even if the baby is born too early?" Stiles asked.

"Yes.." Melissa replied vehemetely.. "You are far along enough right now that if you took the medicines I brought, today you could give birth tonight and the baby would have a damn good chance.. And in a week the baby's chances get even better.. And her chances only keep getting better the further along you get before you reach the point where taking at least some of these medicines I brought will become an absolute necessity.."

"What do you mean an absolute necessity?" Stiles asked..

"Well.. I want to try to actually pick and set a date to deliver the baby because I think it would be a lot safer for you and her if you give birth before actual labor ever even has a chance to start because if you do go into labor and you do have to take those medicines, there's only so long the medicines meant for holding off labor can hold off labor and with there being so many unknown factors with this Pregnancy I don't want to run the risk of the medicine not holding off labor long enough for me to actually get to you because there is no telling what would happen because it's not like you can deliver the way a woman would if she was giving birth naturally.."

"Obviously.. Which means a C-Section.." Stiles replied as he sat down on the bed next to the piles of stuff that Melissa had emptied from the gym bag..

"Yes.. That means a C-Section.. Which even that scares me.. Because your body is configured differently than a Pregnant Female's.. Lots could go wrong with a C-Section too.. And we need to be ready for that.."

"For what?.. In case I die during the birth?" Stiles asked sounding resigned..

"For that.. yes.. And for the possibility that you might live but the baby might not.."

"I can't.." Stiles was almost to tears again "I can't Melisaa.. I can't go through that.. I won't live through that... You have to promise me.. If it comes to choosing to save either me or the baby.. You promise me that you will save her.."

"Stiles.."

"Promise you'll save her..."

"I'll do my best.." Melissa tentatively replied "But I can't make that promise.. That choice really isn't in my hands, Stiles.. I will promise to do everything I can for the baby.. But even with me doing everything I can for her there's still a chance that we'd lose her but not you.."

"I understand that.." Stiles replied with a stoic nod "Just so long as you promise that you won't try to save me over her, that you won't pick to save my life over hers.."

"I won't.. Stiles, I'll fight with everything I have to save her even if I have to pick saving her over you.. But we both know that sometimes life and death will take any choice in the matter out of our hands.."

"Yeah.. I understand.. Um... If.. If I do die and she lives... I.. I don't want Derek having anything to do with her.. Not after the abusive behaviors that I realized I had seen from him on more than one occassion.. But.. My dad... I wouldn't be against you giving my dad the option of taking care of her.. And if he doesn't want her.. Will you?.. Would you take care of her?"

"Stiles.. I'd be honored to raise her if you died and your dad didn't want to take her.. But if I raised her you know that, that means that Scott would be a big part of her life.. Are you okay with that?"

"If it means having you as her Guardian.. Then yeah.. I'd be okay with it.." Stiles said with a shaky nod.. "So you want to try to make this a Delivery by Scheduled C-Section.. Or Emergency C-Section if it comes down to that.. I need to know which of these medicines I need to take and when.."

"Okay.. Well.. I have some Vaccation Time coming up next month.. So you could start taking the Antenatal Corticosteroids as early as the last three days of this month.. Give the medicine plenty of time to work and also give the baby's lungs a chance to develop as much as possible.. Then I want you to take start taking the Magnesium Sulfate two days before the Scheduled Delivery date.. " Melissa picked up a piece of paper as she wrote everything she had just said down along with how many of each type of pill she wanted him to take and how often she wanted him taking them once he started.. "And I want to actually schedule the delivery for June Second that will put you just under being being fully eight months along if the date of Conception isn't off any.."

"I know when Derek and I did the do, Melissa.." Stiles scoffed..

"I mean that the fact that a healthy man's sperm can survive up to seventy-two hours in a woman's body after sex.. And god knows how long a Derek's Werewolf Sperm would live inside your body after sex.. It is actually pretty feasible that you could have still conceived Derek's child even a week after you and Derek had sex.."

"Ew.." Stiles scrunched up his nose "Way more than I ever wanted or needed to know about sperm.."

Melissa actually snorted a laugh at that.. "God, Stiles.. Only you, kid, only you.."

"Yeah, yeah.. Laugh it up.." Stiles huffed "I know it's weird that I'm a little grossed out by the whole biology thing even though I am basically a walking biology thing.. I get it, it's funny and ironic, ha, ha.."

Melissa gave him a grin as she put her hand on Stiles' shoulder "I know that everything has been a lot to take in.. But you've done a really good job on your own so far.. And I'm glad that you called me and that you're letting me help you.. I'd hate for you to have to go through one of the biggest, most important moments of your life, alone.."

Stiles looked down at the bedspread, clearly not wanting to look at Melissa.. "Yeah.. I.. I was so surprised that you were even willing to talk with me at all.. I thought you would hang up the second you realized it was me.."

"Never, Stiles.. Even if I had been angry at you I wouldn't have hung up on you and both Scott and your father are assholes and morons for making you feel like you couldn't call them or anyone else... And don't even get me started on Derek..."

"I just.. Just.. Thank you so much Melissa.. For not hanging up.. And for coming all this way.. For doing all of .. this.. For .. just being here.."

"Anytime.." Melissa pressed a kiss to Stiles' forehead..

Stiles gave her a happy grin..

"Well.. As much as I really want to stay.. I have to get this equipment back.."

"I knew it.. You'll get in trouble if you get caught, won't you?"

"Not as much as you might think.. I actually signed forms to check it out, Stiles.. But I do have a time limit to how long I can keep it checked out.."

"I didn't know you could do that.."

"Some hospitals won't let nurses borrow equipment.. But Beacon Hills Memorial will... I just told them I was making a housecall to someone who couldn't come in to the hospital.. Which technically wasn't a lie.."

"Well... Before you go.." Stiles shuffled off of the bed and fished through his nightstand and brought out a wad of money..

"Stiles..." Melissa stated in a serious tone.. "You agreed we would both discuss how much money is a fair payment.."

"And I also said that I wouldn't let you trick me into paying anything less than what we both agreed was a fair payment.. So.. I bet you spent at least two hundred dollars, if not more, in gas to get here and then there's the fact that you took off of work.."

"Actually the days off were already scheduled.." Melissa interrupted "I'm working one week on, one week off and this is the start of my week off.."

"Okay.. But.. to be fair.. You should be paid for your time and your work.. You still make twenty dollars an hour at the hospital, right..?"

"I don't even want to know how you know how much I make an hour, but yeah.."

"And you spent two hours doing the Ultrasound, talking about medicines and making a birthing plan.." Stiles did the math in his head "So.. Does five hundred and eighty dollars sound fair to you?.. That's to reemburse what you spent on gas to get here plus to reemburse you for how much you'll spend on gas getting back and to also pay you for the time you spent doing medical stuff to help me.."

"I.. Uh.. Yeah.. That actually sounds pretty fair and reasonable.."

"Okay then.." Stiles replied.. He counted out the agreed upon amount of money and handed it over to Melissa.

Melissa put the money in her purse without any argument, then she reashed over and gave Stiles a big squeeze goodbye, then she started to wheel the Ultrasound Machine towards the door..

"Oh hey.. Don't foget your plastic bag.." Stiles reminded her as he picked up the bag and carried it over to her..

"Oh.. Nope.." Melissa stated with a firm shake of her head.. "Everything in there is a gift.. And you can't refuse it because it's all for the baby.. Not you.."

Stiles could only raise an eyebrow at her in reply as Melissa left..

After Melissa had pulled out of the parking lot Stiles finally started digging through the bag..

There were a few plain white onesies and then tons of onesies that were in gender neutral colors with gender neutral design.. Yellow onesies that had green stripes.. Green onesies with yellow puppies.. There were some baby booties and baby socks and baby hats and baby mittens and little bitty long sleeved shirts that snapped closed at the front and had little fold over flaps at the end of the sleeves for covering a baby's hands.. There were six footie sleepers, as well as a few baby sets that had onesies, hats, socks booties, footie sleepers and bottles that all matched or mixed and matched, a baby care kit that contained safety clippers for fingernails and toenails, a thermometer, a nasal syringe, a hairbrush, two combs, some nail files, some packets packets of sterilized wet wipes, a toothbrush and a tiny little bottle that had lines for medicine dosages and there were other baby care kits that had baby shampoo, baby bath soap, baby lotion, two types of diaper rash ointments along with a hooded towel and two special wash rags and two more baby care kits that each had two bottles and a bottle brush with them.. Closer to the the bottom of the bag was a diaper bag that was already filled with a small sized bottle of baby lotion, two tubes of different kinds of diaper rash ointment, a package of baby wipes, a bunch of newborn sized diapers along with three burp clothes, two receiving blankets, two baby hats, two pairs of baby socks, two onesies and two pairs of baby mittens, two footie sleepers and a foldable changing pad and that was just inside the big pocket of the diaper bag.. There was three small pockets on the front of the diaper bag, one small pocket on each side of the diaper bag and two medium sized pocket on the back of the diaper bag.. And Melissa had apparently stuffed those full too.. She had put a nine ounce bottle in each pocket on the sides of the diaper bag and the three pockets on the front were filled with hundred dollar gift cards (and since there was three pockets that was three hundred dollars worth of gift cards) and coupons for formula, diapers, wipes, diaper rash ointment, baby bath, baby shampoo and bottles.. The two pockets on the back.. One had a card that was sealed in an envelope and the other pocket had a slim billfold that had plenty of spaces for pictures and credit cards (or gift cards) and a zipper pocket that was filled with twenty dollar bills.. In total Melissa had gifted his baby with six hundred dollars so far and Stiles was wary of opening the card because he was afraid he would find more money.. But he opened the card anyway to find another hundred dollars and a note that said "Did you think I wouldn't keep track of how much I would be spending on gas to get there and back?.. Did you think I wouldn't have already estimated around about how much money you would give me?.. I had already had a feeling that you would try to give me around six hundred dollars to pay me... Well I'm giving your baby seven hundred.... Oh and there's two more hooded towels, six more rags, four more receiving blankets, six more burp clothes and two sippy cups at the bottom of the bag.. Love you!"

"Well.. I guess she won that round.." Stiles told his belly pudge.. The baby moved as if in reply "Yeah.. Your grandma Melissa is a wily one.. We gotta give her that.."

It took about an hour after Stiles had put everything away for Stiles to realize that in less than a month his baby would actually be out in the world.. And then he had panicked a bit.. Because suddenly it seemed like he didn't have enough time to figure anything out.. But he had known this was coming and even after "paying" Melissa he still had a good cushion to fall back on for when he would have no choice but to take off of work for at least a couple of weeks.. But he had no idea about what to do for when he actually had to go back to work.. 

Stiles ended up having to buy two more pairs of stretchy waisted pants that were bigger sizes than even the largest size of pants he had already bought himself and he had, had to buy himself two extra big and extra baggy shirts to hide his belly which decided to pop overnight one night when he was a week and a half away from the date that he and Melissa had scheduled for the delivery... He had been busting his rump and taking two Shifts at the diner whenever possible as well as taking odd jobs mowing lawns, fixing fences, painting houses or cleaning gutters, plus he had never stopped picking up cans and bottles from the side of the road and taking them in to exchange for money, because he had known that this would be his last chance to earn and save money for a little while and he wanted enough cushion to support himself and his baby, so any time he ended up having to cave and spend money on himself, even on necessities like bigger pants and shirts so he could hide his belly, made him feel even more panicked about how he felt he didn't have enough to support his daughter after she was born which in turn made him frantically work more to try to earn more.

Three days before the date that Melissa had schedued the delivery for, Melissa called Stiles..

She had told him that Malia had ended up coming back and that her mom was no longer a threat to anyone.. Then Melissa had told him how pissed Malia had been at Stiles' dad, Scott and especially Derek for what they had done to Stiles and that Malia had wanted to leave and go back to living as a Coyote again but Melissa had asked her to hold off because she had wanted to talk to someone about an idea she had.. That's when Melissa told Stiles that right after she had gotten back from seeing Stiles, Scott had noticed that she had smelled like Stiles and she had, had been to see Stiles' dad so that's what she told Scott and had said that, that was maybe why.. It hadn't completely detoured Scott's attention away from it and now Scott was acting suspicious, like he knew that Melissa knew where Stiles was.. So Melissa's idea was to bring Malia with her when she came to help Stiles deliver the baby because it would be better to have a set of helping hands during the C-Section... As Malia hadn't been a part of hurting Stiles she figured that Stiles wouldn't be against having her around and then after Stiles gave birth and Melissa made sure that Stiles and the baby would be fine she would clean up and then have a Super Nosed Malia sniff her to see if she still smelled like Stiles and if Malia couldn't scent Stiles on her then Scott definitely wouldn't be able to as Malia had always had a better sense of smell than Scott, it was part of having been living in the wild for so long that Malia was closer to more Base Instincts and Base Natures than Scott would ever be able to be.. Also with Malia around she could sniff the baby once the baby was born and be able to tell whether or not the baby was a Werewolf, or any other sort of WereCreature, because, hey, apparently it could be possible if Male Pregnancy could be possible, then in Melissa's book, anything could be possible.. Another part of Melissa's idea, was, that if both Stiles and Malia agreed to it, that Malia could stay with Stiles for a while.. Because on the off chance that the baby wold be born a Werewolf, or any other sort of WereCreature, then Stiles would need the help of someone who knew about the Supernatural as if his baby was any sort of Werecreature then it wasn't like Stiles could leave his baby with just anyone while he went back to work because at the first sight of claws, fangs or glowing eyes his baby could be hurt or worse, plus, also if his baby was any sort of WereCreature then she would probably need a Pack, and Stiles may be able to help fulfill that need somewhat but it would most likely be better if there was another WereCreature to help provide a more stabilizing sense of Pack.. Stiles had tentatively agreed that having Malia around wouldn't be so bad, their breakup had been on good terms and they had still been really close as friends when they had parted ways, so, he was okay with Malia coming, if she wanted to, and if Malia was okay with staying, then Stiles was okay with that too..

The day that Melissa had scheduled for delivery, Stiles did a mental checklist on everything.. He had taken the medicines he was supposed to, including the prenatal Vitamins, when he was supposed to and the way he was supposed to, he had gotten a big roll of plastic sheeting along with absorbent chux to cover his bed and parts of the floor with for the potential mess that could come from the delivery, he had rearanged his apartment as best as possible so that Melissa would have hopefully enough room to work and he had bought a bunch of cheep floor lamps with possitionable lights and had set them up in the best areas and had tried to make the room as well lit as possible so that Melissa could see what she was doing, he had bought and set up a bassinet so that there would be a place to lay the baby once she was born just in case something went wrong with Stiles after she was born and he had bought a small dresser and made it into a changing table and he had placed everything he could think of that the baby would immediately need right after being born on top of it including a large plastic bowl that was to be filled with warm water and baby bath so that his baby could be cleaned up immediately after being born, there was a towel to dry her and a nice warm footie sleeper, a little hat and some baby mittens to get her dressed in and keep her warm right after she was born and he had set a still sealed four ounce bottle of ready-to-feed baby formula and a nipple on the night stand next to the bassinet so that the baby could be fed right away after being cleaned up and warmly dressed barring any complicactions.. He knew what he wanted to name his daughter but he was afraid to say it out loud or think too much about it until after she was born because he felt like he would jinx it all somehow if he got ahead of himself.. 

Stiles did his best to make a the area that the C-Section would be happening as sterile as possible plus he had cleaned his body from head to toe with antibacterial soap, and he could only hope that he had done a good enough job..

When Melissa showed up and Malia pulled in beside her with her own car and Stiles had felt relieved that Malia came to because at least he would know if his daughter was a Werewolf (or any other sort of WereCreature) right after she was born..

But the more Stiles realised that his daughter would be out in the world in a matter of minutes, the more he began to quietly freak out until he almost ended up having a panic attack.. Malia and Melissa had, had to talk him down.. 

Melissa then told Stiles that he'd need to be naked so that his clothes wouldn't get in the way or contaminate the steril field that they needed to create..

Stiles had, had a moment of freaking out about that, but, Malia reminded him that she had seen him naked before and Melissa reminded him that she was a nurse and that parts of her job meant dealing with nude or partially nude patients on a near daily basis.. So Stiles had gave up the ghost and had stripped himself naked.. The only thing he got to wear was a surgical cap to cover his hair..

Melissa and Malia spread a piece of plastic sheeting over Stiles bed, then covered the surface with a big cloth pad and a bunch of chux, then Melissa draped a big blue surgical drape cloth down over all of it and then Melissa and Malia helped get Stiles up onto the bed and helped him get himself arranged in the right position without messing up everything underneath him.. 

Once Stiles was laid down on the bed, Melissa rolled Stiles onto his left side and quickly gave him a shot that would numb him from the waist down, and then she rolled him back onto his back and while she waited until Stiles could no longer feel things from the waist down she had set up the surgical instruments.. Once Melissa was sure that Stiles couldn't feel anything from the waist down she draped two more blue surgical drape cloths over the top of Stiles, one over the top of everything below his pubic bone and the other over everything above the bottom of his ribs, his pregnant belly and his face were the only parts of him left uncovered..

Melissa sterilized Stiles' abdomen and let him know that she was about to be making the incision.. Then Malia got to pitch in with handing Melissa things like the scalpel and the clamps.. Stiles was awake and aware, but unable to feel anything and every once in a while Melissa would say something to sooth and reassure Stiles that everything was going good so far..

About twenty-five minutes after Melissa had said she had made the incision, Stiles heard the most wonderful sound.. The sound of his daughter crying..

"Is she okay?".. Stiles had asked worriedly as Malia wrapped the baby in a steril surgical towel..

"She looks perfect to me.. But I promise I will check her over from head to toe to make sure.." Melissa replied as she delivered the Placenta then began to close up the incision..

As Melissa finished closing the incision Malia brought Stiles his still wailing daughter, who had been cleaned up, dressed warmly and fed four ounces of formula.. 

As Stiles took his baby from Malia he got all teary.. He had teared up at hearing her first cry but now the waterworks were really about to begin... "She's beautiful.." Stiles whispered.

"So.. What are you naming her?" Malia asked Stiles as she stood close by to help if Stiles or Melissa needed her..

"Kassia.. It's a Polish name that means "Pure".." Stiles replied..

"That's beautiful, Stiles.." Melissa chimed in as she began to remove the surgical drapes from on top of Stiles..

Stiles smiled up at Melissa.. He peeled the baby hat back a little so that he could get a peek at Kassia's hair and teared up again as he noticed that her hair was raven black just like Derek's..

"She has Derek's hair.. I can't tell about her eyes though.. Her eyes look more gray than anything"

"It's normal for a newborn's eyes to appear gray and even a little cloudy for a week or so after they're born, you should be able to tell what color her eyes are for sure at around two weeks tops.. Of course it's also normal for a baby's eyes to change color again at around eighteen months old.. I've got a friend whose baby boy had the most beautiful pure blue eyes and then two days after he turned eighteen months old my friend noticed that his eyes were suddenly the greenest green to ever green and I've even heard of brown eyed babies having their eyes turn blue at around eighteen months old, so whatever her eye color turns out to be at two weeks old might not be the same color she'll have at two years old."

"Speaking of eye colors.. Can you tell if she's a Werewolf?" Stiles asked Malia..

"She's definitely a Werewolf just like Derek.. By the way.. After you gave Melissa the go ahead to tell me about what all happened between you and Derek, I totally found Derek and just straight up punched him in the face for you.. When he asked me why I did it, I said I was wild and didn't need a reason..".. Malia replied with a grin.. And then she added "Oh and if it's okay with you, I want to stay and help out with her and help provide her the stabilizing sense of Pack.. You are more my family, more my Pack than Derek, Peter, Scott, or any of those idiots back in Beacon Hills ever were.. And Kassia might be completely new and unknown to me, but even she is already more Pack to me than Derek or Peter.."

Stiles cradled Kassia in one arm and used his free hand to brush happy tears from his eyes and cheeks "Thank you, Malia.." He whispered..

Melissa took Kassia and checked her over from head to toe just like she had promised while Malia helped Stiles shift around so that the mess on the bed could be cleaned up without Stiles having to get off of the bed as Melissa wanted him to stay off of his feet for at least eight hours, she had even brought a bed pan for just in case because she really didn't want him to leave the bed, not even to use the bathroom, until the eight hours were up.. After Malia had helped by stripping the bed of the messiness of birth and helped Stiles climb under his still clean covers Melissa brought a sleepy Kassia back to her father.. Stiles was messmerized as he watched her yawn.. "She's so tiny.."

"Actually she's a lot bigger than some newborns that are born at Full Term.. She weighed in at a very healthy seven pounds and measured at nineteen inches long and her head was ten centimeters around...." Melissa told Stiles..

"Wow.." Stiles replied in wonderment "I'm so glad she wasn't a low birth weight baby.. I'm also SUPER GLAD that I couldn't give birth the way a woman can because I'm pretty sure that, that head and those shoulders would have hurt like hell to push out of me.."

Melissa and Malia both gave a chuckle at that..

While Stiles rested in bed and held his daughter, Melissa went out to her car, taking the messy business of birth in a black plastic trashbag with her, when she came back in she brought a bagpack and a laptop case in with her..

She sat the laptop case on Stiles' little dining table and brought out the laptop, opened it up and began typing..

"What are you doing?" Stiles directed the question at Melissa...

"I'm filling out forms for Kassia's Birth Certificate, I can list just you on the Birth Certificate or I can add Derek to it too, new laws allow for same sex parents on a Birth Certificate now.." Melissa replied..

"But, yeah, won't that be complicated?" Stiles asked "Like if someone asks who actually gave birth to her?"

"Tell the nosey bastards to mind their own business." Malia suggested.. 

"And if the laws suddenly change or Kassia gets discriminated against when she starts going to school or I get discriminated against when it comes to housing or something all because a Male is the only parent listed on Kassia's Birth Certificate and there's people in the world that will find any excuse to be a judgemental and entitled asshole?".. Stiles asked with a frustrated and exhausted sigh.. "Sorry.." Stiles had said sheepishly "I just don't want some asshole discriminating against her or worse, trying to take her away from me because of what's on her Birth Certificate."

"You could put me on her Birth Certificate.. As the Birth Mother.. If you wanted.." Malia replied "That way landlords, bosses, insurance companies, or school officials when it's time to enroll her in school, will all see what they want to see on her Birth Certificate, a Female Parent and Male Parent and they don't poke their noses any further than that.. After all people who know you will see you and see that you suddenly have a baby and they'll wonder where she came from and if they see you, me and the baby all out together they'll just think that we're together anyway so we might as well play into that and tell everyone who knows you around here that you were saving up money so that you could move the mother of your baby in with you which should keep the people around here who know you from looking too closely at mine and Kassia's sudden appearence in your life.."

"I guess that could work.." Stiles agreed with a yawn..

"You should get some rest, Stiles.." Melissa stated "Kassia might be all tuckered out after being born and fast asleep right now, but in around two hours, she'll be screaming to be fed and changed again.."

Stiles gave Melissa a sleepy grin.. "Okay.." He agreed.

Malia took a now sleeping Kassia and gently laid her in her bassinet.. And Stiles pretended not to notice the tender way she brushed Kassia's cheek.. Malia was apparently a softy at heart when it came to babies..

Malia had also decided to take a nap, she had Shifted into her Coyote Form and had curled up in the floor under Kassia's bassinet..

Melissa had pushed two chairs close together, sat in one and stretched her legs out into the the seat of the other and she had ended up napping like that.. 

After about two and a half hours, Kassia woke everyone else up with the cries of a baby with a hungry tummy and a dirty diaper.

Melissa had told Stiles to stay put, that he still had to stay in bed for a few more hours before he could be allowed up and Stiles bashfully admitted that his legs were still feeling a bit noodly even though the whatever shot Melissa had given him in his spine to numb him from the waist down had worn off and Melissa had told him it was normal and also the exact reason why he couldn't be up walking around just yet..

Melissa got Kassia and gave her to Stiles along with a diaper and a package of wipes.. "Now's as good as time as any to make sure you know how to change a diaper.." Melissa stated only half joking..

"Hey.." Stiles replied a little indignant.. "How hard can it be?"

Stiles was eating those words only seconds later as he opened the diaper to find that it was poopy, then he couldn't figure out how to get the first wipes out of the package and then getting the first wipes unfolded because they kept folding in on themselves and sticking together was difficult and then he didn't know that he was supposed to wipe from front to back and then getting the dirty diaper out of the way and the fresh diaper on was a production of it's own and by the end of it all Stiles had gotten poop on his hand and on Kassia's outfit only to have Melissa remind Stiles that he had forgotten to put lotion on Kassia's bottom to protect her delicate newborn skin there from getting a diaper rash.. Stiles had simply hung his head in defeat and Melissa had looked a little too smug as she handed Stiles the baby lotion and another outfit.. And then to add to Stiles' defeat he had trouble figuring out how to get his daughter dressed in a clean outfit..

"Hey.." Melissa had said after Stiles changed his first diaper and finally managed to get Kassia into an outfit for the first time "If it makes you feel any better, when Scott was first born and I was trying to change him and get him dressed my first time doing it, I got peed and pooped on and when I started finally getting him dressed I wondered how anyone dressed a baby without dislocating their limbs to get them into their clothes because at the time it seemed literally impossible to get a newborn baby's arms through the sleeves of a onesie, I was kind of helpless and hopeless.. So don't be too hard on yourself because I'm pretty sure every first time parent has their fair share of similar experiences.."

That had gotten a slight grin from Stiles but he was still mopey and feeling defeated as he admitted "I just wanna be the best at everything for her.. Ya know?"

"I do know.. And I also know that being the best at everything for her doesn't necessarily mean being able to do everything perfectly.. Sometimes being the best at everything for her will mean making mistakes and just admitting to them and showing her that you aren't perfect and that not being perfect is okay and then letting her know that even if she isn't perfect you'll never love her with anything less than every bit of your heart and soul.. Sometimes being the best at everything for her will mean just being there for her even when she's in her angsty teen years and slamming doors in your face and screaming to the top of her lungs that she hates you and that you're ruining her life, because trust me.. It'll happen, and it will probably happen around the time that she brings home her first actual love interest.." Melissa stated with a sigh.

"Ugh.. Please don't even make me think about my baby being a teenager or about her dating people..".. Stiles groaned causing Melissa to chuckle.

"It'll happen eventually, Stiles.." Melissa teased..

"God willing I got lucky and she'll be Aromantic and Asexual.."

"Even Aromantic and Asexual people can end up dating people.." Melissa reminded Stiles.

"Noooo.." Stiles pouted "My baby will never ever be interested in dating or sex.. Ever.."

Melissa just chuckled and ruffled Stiles' hair and then she set about teaching him all about caring for a newborn including talking about feeding and bathing and telling him that he needed to be prepared to be able to do lots of laundry and that Kassia's clothes would need to be washed with special detergents so that her sensitive skin didn't get irritated.

Malia ended up waking up and Shifting back to her Human Form and getting re-dressed while Melissa was teaching Stiles how to swaddle a very distraught Kassia who was neither hungry nor wet or dirty or in need of burping so an attempt at swaddling was the next step in trying to sooth her..

Malia had reached out for the newborn saying that it wasn't a "baby thing" but a "Werewolf thing".

Stiles had handed Kassia to Malia who glowed her eyes at Kassia and Kassia had almost instantly stopped crying and soon began to let out little content sounding gurgles and snuffles.

"She's glowing her eyes back at me.." Malia whispered with a smile.

"Really?" Stiles asked "I wanna see!"

Malia turned slighty and sat down on the edge of Stile's bed so that he could see Kassia's eyes without having to get up.

"Her eyes look purple when they glow?" Stiles stated inquisitively "I didn't know that was a Werewolf thing? I thought the only colors were gold, red or blue, or well in Kate's case I think hers glowed green, of course she was more a WereCat type creature than a Werewolf.. But purple?.. I've heard of Wendigos having white or silver eyes when they glow.. But, I've never heard of a Supernatural Creature having purple eyes when they glow. Malia are you sure she's a Werewolf?"

"Definitely." Malia replied "I think maybe her eyes look purple when they glow is because she's a born Alpha.."

"I thought Werewolves can only become an Alpha by killing an Alpha or by inheriting the Alpha Spark or by rising up to become an Alpha through the power of their own Will like Scott." Melissa chimed in.

"I visited Peter in Eichen a couple of times before taking off after my mom.." Malia stated. "Anyway, from what Peter said, his and Talia's mother was born an Alpha and that apparently it's pretty common for the First Born Females in the Hale Line to be Alphas at birth, the only reason why Talia even became an Alpha was her mother's eldest daughter died which meant that Talia ended up inheriting the Alpha Spark from her and then that meant that Peter would be able to inherit their mother's Alpha Spark when she died, but something happened and someone else in the Hale Family ended up inheriting her Alpha Spark instead, skipping over Peter completely and going to some cousin he and Talia had never even met instead.. Which I guess is part of the reason why Peter has always been so obsessed with being an Alpha or with thinking that he's always been "The Alpha" as his mother was Pack Alpha and I think he thinks that being slated to inherit her Spark would have made him also Pack Alpha instead of Talia as her Alpha Spark was inherited from a deceased sibling and not the Pack Alpha themself.. But then Talia ended up becoming Pack Alpha anyway because she already had an Alpha Spark before her mother died and her mother was Pack Alpha which made Talia inherit the Pack Alpha position immediately despite who inherited her mother's Alpha Spark, so I don't know why Peter thinks it would have turned out any differently because Talia was older and already had an Alpha Spark.. If their oldest sister hadn't died and passed her Alpha Spark to Talia then she probably would have become Pack Alpha and Talia would have gotten their mother's Alpha Spark and Peter still never would have been Pack Alpha or an Alpha at all.. SO, I don't know why he has it in his head that he was somehow always meant to be "The Alpha", but he does.. But.. Yeah.. Apparently it's possible that a Werewolf can be born an Alpha and it's apparently a pretty common occurance with the first born Females of the Hale Family Line.. It's also apparently pretty common for the Females in the Hale Line to be born with the ability to achieve a Full Shift whether or not they're an Alpha, I mean look at me, I'm not an Alpha, I'm not even a Werewolf, but I am a Hale Female, so, maybe that's why I could achieve a Full Shift into a Coyote even at a very young age.."

"I just didn't know that it was possible for a Werewolf to be born an Alpha.." Stiles replied feeling flabergasted. "I have no idea what this means or what to do.. I mean.. Is she gonna need Betas right away?" Stiles asked Malia.

"I don't know.." Malia answered honestly "She has me, no matter what.. I don't mind letting a newborn be my Alpha, but I honestly don't know if I will be enough, but maybe between you and I, maybe WE can be enough until she's old enough to build her own Pack."

"Well, for now she seems to be a perfectly happy and healthy baby." Melissa added "So, my suggestion is to take it one day at a time and develop as much of a Pack Bond with her as you can each and every day, because I don't think it's about the number of Pack Members but the strength of the Pack Bonds that actually matters, after all, for months after he was turned, all Scott had was Stiles, and maybe I could have been counted as his Pack too even though I didn't know, but maybe just strong Parental Bonds and strong Bonds of friendship are enough to establish the sense of Pack that she will need. All any of us can really do is wait and see what each day brings, because I'm pretty sure we're all in uncharted territory, after all, it's not exactly an everyday thing for someone who was born without a female reproductive system to give birth to a baby."

"Melissa's got a point." Stiles agreed. "We might as well not go trying to count problems before they hatch and arise."..

Stiles had to spend a few more hours in bed before Melissa finally allowed him to get up and move around, but even then she still wanted Stiles to take it easy and be very careful.

When it came time for Melissa to get ready to leave, Melissa showered and Malia sniffed her saying that she was good to go.. Right as she was leaving, Melissa instucted Malia to look after Stiles and to not let Stiles overtax himself, which Malia readily agreed to, saying that she would make sure that Stiles took it easy even if it meant having to tie him to the bed.

Malia kept to her word, making Stiles stay in bed as much as possible and only allowing him to be up and around if he needed to bathe, use the bathroom or walk a fussy Kassia around the room to calm her and she would check his stitches after every time he had to be up moving around.

Two weeks after Kassia was born, Melissa returned, because both Stiles and Kassia needed a checkup,

"You both should have had a checkup a week after she was born but I had to work all of last week." Melissa had told Stiles.

"I've been keeping an eye on both of them, I've even been weighing and measuring Kassia and everything." Malia chimed in as she showed Melissa a chart of the last fourteen days all with Kassia's weights and measurements over the first fourteen days of her life "And I've been keeping track of her feedings and diaper changes, stuff on the internet said that, that's really important." Malia added excitedly as she brought out yet another chart.

"She likes.. Charts.." Stiles stated sounding amused.

"Well they're really useful for keeping track of things!" Malia exclaimed.

"This is all very good work, Malia.." Melissa replied. 

Malia had preened with a "See! Melissa thinks I did a good job!" and then she had stuck her tongue out a Stiles.

Melissa examined both Stiles and Kassia and said that they were both doing excellently and that Stiles could now start getting back to going to work again so long as he was on "light duty" and she had even written him a medical note to give to his employer saying that Stiles had torn a muscle and needed to be on light duty for the next two weeks while he finished healing.

According to Melissa, Kassia was developing cognitive skills and motor functions faster than most newborns her age and she figured that it must be because Kassia was not only a Werewolf but an Alpha Werewolf either that or she was just a natural born genius.

Melissa stayed for a few hours, playing with Kassia and relishing every happy coo, shriek and giggle that came from the tiny baby and when it was time for Melissa to go she showered and changed and had Malia do the "sniff test" to make sure she didn't smell like either Malia or Stiles before she left, and as she headed out the door she made Malia and Stiles promise to call at least once a week on the burner phone that Stiles had gotten and told Stiles that she would try to make another visit in a month that way no one would pick up on the pattern of her leaving Beacon Hills seeing as Scott had already gotten too close to figuring out that Melissa knew where Stiles was once already, but to definitely call if there was any sort of an emergency and she would do whatever she could to help.

Stiles went back to work and told his bosses at the diner that he had gone back to California during the time he had requested off so that he could move his very heavily pregnant girlfriend in with him and that he had torn a muscle carrying her over the threshold and then she had ended up going into labor and that he had further injured his torn muscle by slipping in amnionic fluid when her water broke.

His bosses had said that it sounded like he had, had a busy couple of weeks and then he happily showed off pictures of his baby and Malia (which he already had taken dozens with the camera on his burner phone), getting everyone in the small town who knew him used to the idea of seeing him around town with Malia and Kassia.

Malia would growl at Stiles if he so much as thought about going anywhere without driving seeing as how she had brought her car with her and Stiles no longer had any excuse of not having transportation, she would throw her car keys at him any time he so much as went for the door.

When the First of July rolled around and Stiles had to renew his month-to-month lease, he added Malia and Kassia onto the paperwork so that his apartment manager couldn't say he was having people who weren't on the lease living with him..

About a week into July, Melissa called, asking for updates on how Stiles and Kassia were doing but Stiles told Melissa that as much as he loved his dad and still cared about Scott and Derek, he didn't want to hear about anything that was going on with any of them unless it was a matter of life and death, that the only person in Beacon Hills that he cared to get updates on was Melissa herself and Malia agreed with Stiles, the only people she gave half a rat's ass about back in Beacon Hills was Melissa and her adoptive dad, Henry Tate. Melissa, her adoptive dad and her biological father were the only people that Malia cared about getting updates on and when it came to her biological father, Peter Hale, she only wanted updates on him to know for sure that he was still locked up where he belonged...

So, weeks passed, with Melissa calling once every other week, unless she couldn't due to having to avoid "Werewolf Hearing".

Melissa would ask about how Malia, Stiles and Kassia were doing, about how Kassia was growing and in turn she would tell Stiles and Malia about how she was, about how work was going and how someone kept stealing her lunch from the Nursing Staff's refridgerator even when she wrote all over it in big bold print that it was hers, she was seriosuly considereing asking the Hospital Administrators to put a camera in the Nursing Staff's Breakroom and aim it at the refridgerator because she was sick of being famished when she got home from work due to her lunches being stolen.

Kassia got bigger every day.

And Stiles and Malia reveled in each new thing Kassia did.

Each new coo, the first real smile, the first real laugh.. Everything was documented with plenty of pictures and a bunch of written notes and all added to the baby book that Stiles had started when he first realized he was pregnant.. Pretty soon, Stiles was going to have to get another book to extend out into as the one baby book he had was rapidly getting filled as everything that Kassia did was a delight that needed to be fully documented to Stiles and Malia even if it was just a giggle or a smile..

With one of his paychecks, Stiles bought a cheap camcorder to film Kassia and began keeping pictures and video of Kassia on USB Flashdrives that could be read by his laptop because he was always going to want more pictures than even a million baby books could hold, plus no matter how big the baby book was, he couldn't actually store audio and video memories in them, so the USB Flashdrives were awesome. Stiles decided he would label a Flashdrive with the month of Kassia's growth that he was going to be filming and taking pictures of and that at the end of the month he would store the USB Flashdrive with the baby book and start on using a new Flashdrive..

And the best part about having a camcorder was that even when he wasn't at home, Malia could tape everything Kassia did and then Stiles could watch it when he got home from work so he didn't have to feel like he was missing out on anything.

Melissa would come every time she had the chance so she could check on Stiles and Kassia with her own eyes as she needed to know for sure that Stiles was healing properly from the C-Section and whenever Melissa would come over, Stiles and Malia would "attack her" with an abundance of baby pictures and tons of videos of Kassia, all of which Melissa would coo over and say she wished she could have copies but she didn't want to risk Scott seeing them and asking questions. 

When Melissa couldn't come and knew she might not be able to call for a while, she would call to say she might not be able to call for a couple of weeks, but that she had sent them something in the mail.. That "something" in the mail almost always ended up being something for Kassia, Stiles and Malia, whether it was money, coupons, gift cards or care packages with home made goodies and a few store bought goodies sometimes as well.

Kassia was five months old when she decided to throw everything for a loop..

As Malia had long ago learned how to control herself even on a Full Moon and Kassia had never so much as done more than glow her eyes even on the Full Moons, Stiles had thought nothing of working a night shift at the diner during the night of a Full Moon.

Stiles was three hours into his Shift when his boss told him that Malia had called saying to get home now, that it was an emergency..

Stiles bolted out of the diner and drove with the pedal to the metal to get home..

He was frantic.. Thinking Hunters had found them.. Or worse.. That his dad or Derek had found them.. His mind was panicked chaos as he thought of all the ways his daughter and Malia might be in danger..

Oh god, what if there was a fire???

What if Kassia or Malia was hurt?

Stiles peeled into his parking space and rushed through his front door..

To find a Fully Shifted Malia curled around a black ball of fluff..

Then the black ball of fluff MOVED and Stiles could see two tiny glowing purple eyes just barely poking over a fluffy black tail..

"Oh.. My.. God.." Stiles said with a rush of instant relief but also half cooing.. because... ADORABLE..

Stiles knelt slowly into the floor and crawled over towards Malia, taking it carefully just in case because he knew that sometimes Malia could get kind of contrary when in an actual Full Shift and she might be running on pure Instict at the moment with an actual honest to goodness PUP to protect..

Malia bared her teeth at him and gave a low warning growl..

"Easy.." Stiles whispered "Malia.. It's me.. Stiles.. You know I would never hurt either of you.."

Malia gave a irritated huff, but she put the fangs away and allowed Stiles to move closer.

Kassia raised her head and locked her glowing purple eyes with Stiles' whiskey brown Human eyes and then she did the cutest thing and gave a tiny chittering and happy sounding howl..

"Hey baby girl.." Stiles whispered reverently as he carefully scooped her up into his lap.. 

The still Fully Shifted Malia gave an indignant snort at losing her cuddle buddy so Stiles moved closer to where Malia could lay her Coyote head in Stiles' lap next to Kassia's Fully Shifted Wolf Pup Form..

Malia nosed at the scruff on Kassia's neck and Kassia gave the cutest Alpha Growl to reprimand her Beta for getting so close to her neck, Malia simply licked a stripe up the side of a surly Kassia's face in playful retaliation and Kassia gave Malia a growl bark and tried to pounce on Malia's snout.. 

Kassia and Malia ended up play wrestling in their Fully Shifted Forms while Stiles watched with loving fondness and the occasional "Hey!.. Delicate Human here!" when Kassia "attacked" his hand.. Malia gave Kassia a swipe with her giant Coyote paw when Kassia got too rough on Stiles with her puppy teeth, the last thing they needed was to find out what would happen if a baby Alpha Werewolf broke her Human daddy's skin with her Wolf teeth.. Eventually Malia used her mouth to pick Kassia up by the scruff of the neck while Kassia grumbled and grouched about playtime being cut short and then Malia curled back into a ball with Kassia trapped in the middle.. And.. Kassia.. Did.. Not.. Like.. It.. One.. Bit.. She kept trying to jump over the low spot where Malia's back legs closed in close to her snout and when Malia kept using her snout to push Kassia back into the nook her huge Coyote body made when curled up it made Kassia very upset.. And Kassia started whining and letting out tiny little barks and "Summoning Howls" because she was calling for Stiles and not liking being kept from him and Stiles could feel his poor heart breaking as his baby girl cried for him, but he couldn't risk her nipping him, not even in play, and accidentally breaking skin just in case of on the off chance that he might be one of the unfortunate few to reject an Alpha Werewolf's Bite which would kill him and leave Kassia without her daddy..

Stiles knew he had to have a talk with Malia in the morning about all of this.. After all.. Kassia might be super small, fluffy and adorable when Fully Shifted but she was still an Alpha Werewolf and she was already exhibiting a lot of Alpha Werewolf Traits.. Like trying to "reprimand" Malia for getting to close to her neck and like using a "Summoning Howl" to try to call for Stiles.. And worse, even though Stiles wasn't a Werewolf or even a Shifter of any kind he could still feel the pull to heed, to answer, Kassia's call, to submit to her as her Beta.. Which was awkward because as her father he would have to stay strong and not give in and he could suddenly imagine Kassia when she got older trying to use her Alpha Powers to demand Stiles or Malia give her, her way about something.. How would they be able to resist the command of THEIR Alpha?.. One thing was for sure.. Stiles had a feeling he was definitely going to have his hands full come the teen years..

Kassia kept whimpering, whining and "Summoning" her daddy with "Howls" until she finally tuckered herself out and fell fast asleep with her little Wolf snout buried in the fur of Malia's chest..

Come the next morning, Kassia was back to her Human Form, complete with her entirely toothless grin and everything...

"Sooo... About last night.." Stiles said tentatively..

"Sorry I growled at you.." Malia replied with a wince..

"No.. I'm glad you're so protective of her.. I meant about Kassia.. That was definitely some Pack Seeking type behavior last night.."

"Yeah, I'm worried about it too, I have no idea what to do about it though... And there's no telling what all might have heard her howling last night." Malia said with a worried sigh.

"Are you telling me that we might have Supernatural Beings showing up on our doorstep to try to "answer her call" for a Pack?" Stiles asked.

"Or it could be bad.." Malia replied "If there are any Werewolf Packs nearby and a Member of that Pack heard her making Pack Seeking, potentially Pack Building, Howls, we might have actual Pack Alphas showing up to fight because they might see it as a challenge for their Packs and/or Territories... And then there's any Supernatural Beings that might show up to try to steal her Alpha Spark to think about."

"Crap.." Stiles huffed out worriedly "How long do you think we have till shit hits the fan?"

"Pobably no more than a day.. And possibly as little as a few minutes... And I doubt that anything that does show up will care that she's only a baby." Malia stated with heavy sigh.

"Okay." Stiles stated firmly. "We grab everything we can and pack it into your car, if we hurry we can be out of here in less than fifteen minutes."

Luckily, Stiles kept the most important stuff, like Kassia's baby books and all of his flashdrives and external harddrives with video ond photographic mementos of Kassia's entire life, in easy to grab and pack boxes and cases.

Stiles grabbed his laptop, cameras, flashdrives, external harddrives, all of Kassia's baby books, all the diapers, wipes, bottles, sippy cups, formula, Kassia's clothes, his clothes, all of the money he had on hand, Kassia's Birth Certificate, his I.D., Passport, all of the documentation that he had brought with him from Beacon Hills for when he had planned to apply for Polish Citizenship, a few toiletries, like all of the stuff he needed for giving Kassia a bath, a bottle of shampoo and conditioner for him and Malia both, two rolls of toilet paper (one never knows when they'll need to go potty), his, Malia's and Kassia's blankets and some food and drinks from the cabinets and refridgerator that would be easy to make and eat while on the road which would help keep them from having to stop for a while. Stiles made Kassia a bottle, stuck her into her carrier carseat, loaded the packed bags onto his shoulder and carried his daughter in one hand and an ice chest in the other, out to Malia's car with Malia following right behind him with even more bags draped over both of her shoulders, her, Stiles' and Kassia's coats in one hand and her car keys in the other. Between Stiles and Malia grabbing and packing as much as they could, there hadn't been much left other than the food from the refridgerator, freezer and cabinets that Stiles and Malia didn't grab, the furniture that came with the apartment and some of the bigger baby items that there was no way that Stiles could have taken with them because there wouldn't have been enough room for them in the car unless he broke them down and he hadn't wanted to risk trying to take the time to break those things down only to find that a Pack Alpha or something worse was already on his doorstep before he had, had a chance to get his daughter out of there.. So Kassia's crib and changing table had, had to be left behind along with Stiles' bicycle.. But Stiles and Malia were able to get Kassia's stroller and Pack-N-Play playpen into the trunk so at least Kassia would have a place to sleep and the stroller always came in handy for getting a cranky Kassia to sleep and Stiles had a feeling that suddenly being uprooted would make for a cranky Kassia, especially since even Stiles didn't know where they would go from here and if that was causing him to be tense and unsettled he could only imagine how it had to be messing with his baby girl who would be getting tripple whammied from picking up on his and Malia's emotions as well as having her own thrown in the mix..

Stiles called his employer from the road to explain why he had to suddenly up and leave, saying that it was a family emergency and that he needed to move away, which wasn't a lie, then he called Melissa and let her know what was going on, Malia was driving, so Stiles had Melissa on Speaker so that Malia could hear her too, Melissa wanted to try to aim for going to Oregon or Washington State so that they could still be close to her, she said that she had an idea to keep Kassia safe and that Stiles probably wouldn't like it, but she knew an Alpha Werewolf, who the Alpha was, she wouldn't say until she had spoken with the Alpha about her idea, it was obvious that it wasn't Derek or Deucalion, because Melissa wouldn't do that to Stiles and definitely not to Kassia, and she said that this Alpha owed her more favors than she could count and that the Alpha wouldn't hurt a child, not even if the child was an Alpha, and that the Alpha would definitely agree to taking Stiles, Malia and Kassia in and keeping them all safe from anyone or anything that might try to prey on Kassia.

Six hours went by after they had spoken with Melissa when Malia said that they needed to get gas, Malia had gone in to pay, cash transactions were better to try to stay off of the radar of anyone who might have tried to follow them from the place that had once been their home, Stiles opened the passanger door and stretched his legs out of the side of the car for a few seconds to get blood flowing and then he stood up and opened the back passanger door and undid Kassia's car seat and changed her diaper in the backseat then got her back into her outfit then rebuckled her into her car seat. Malia came out of the gas station bearing coffee, a package of six small bottles of juice and a few sweets to help keep them awake and to appease a surely hungry and thirsty Kassia as it was nearing lunch and her breakfast had been small as they had all eaten peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

Malia handed off a sweet and a juice to Stiles who then poured the juice into one of Kassia's sippy cups and dangled it in front of Kassia who gurgled and reached out for it.

Stiles tore the sweet into pieces and fed them to Kassia one at a time, Kassia would take a piece of the sweet with one hand while letting her sippy cup dangle by its handle from her other hand, she would re-grab the other handle and take another drink or two after every three or four bites until the sweet was gone, when she also finished off the juice in her sippy cup, Stiles cleaned her face and hands with a babywipe then handed off the sippy cup to Malia who took it to the bathroom to rinse it out in the sink while Stiles repacked everything back into the diaper bag.

Malia slid back into the passenger seat and handed the sippy cup back to Stiles who put the cup into one of the side pockets of the diaper bag.

They were on the road again for about twenty minutes when Melissa called again saying she had spoken with the Alpha she had told them about. 

 

Stiles had heard of Satomi Ito and though he had never met Satomi before, he believed Melissa, trusted Melissa.. So he agreed to go to Satomi Ito's Pack..

A few small problems though...

Satomi's Pack Lands ran right beside The Hale Pack Lands.. Satomi Ito's home was less than twenty minutes from Beacon Hills..


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter.

...

...

Daveport Heights, was a town just on the other side of The Preserve from Beacon Hills.. Only a vast expanse of trees separating Stiles, Kassia and Malia from Derek, Scott and Stiles' father.. The only good thing about how close it was to Beacon Hills and Derek's territory was how close it would also be to Melissa.

Stiles and Malia got out of the car with yawns and stretches, Stiles warily watching the treeline that Satomi Ito lived against, waiting for Scott and/or Derek to come bursting out of the trees asking questions and making demands because they had caught his, Malia's or Kassia's scent(s) on the tense drive past Beacon Hills.

The trees stayed quiet.

Stiles took a deep breath and began to unbuckle Kassia, Melissa's vehicle was in Satomi's driveway, apparently she had decided to meet them there to make sure everything went okay.

Melissa strode out of the large white house with a smile on her face "Oh my goodness look how big you're getting!" Melissa exclaimed at Kassia and held out her hands and Kassia leaned out towards her.

Stiles allowed Melissa to take Kassia so that he could give his full attention to the older Japanese woman that had followed Melissa outside, the older woman also had a smile on her face.

"Stiles, Malia, this Satomi, Satomi, this is Stiles, Malia and this little one here is Kassia." Melissa made the introductions.

Satomi held out both of her hands "Welcome to my Packlands, after speaking with Melissa I understand that you may be wary 9f being so close to Beacon Hills, but I have lived here years and have had hardly any interactions between my Pack and Scott's or Derek's, aside from when that messy business with the Contract Killers going on, that is.. Other than that and a few Lacrosse games between Beacon Hills and Davenford Prep, my Pack never interacts with theirs. Hopefully that will help ease your worries some. Now come, let us get the little one inside and we can talk more of what my Pack can do to help."


	3. Chapter 3

|...............|

|~0~|

|...............|

 

Derek has done a lot in life that he regrets.

Letting himself fall for Kate Argent..

Letting himself fall for Jennifer Blake/Julia Baccari..

Coming back to Beacon Hills..

Having sex with Stiles when he knew.. Knew that Stiles was under a Supernatural Influence..

Oh.. Yeah.. What Supernatural Influence?..

The Supernatural Influence that Stiles could not have resisted Derek if he had wanted to, if he had tried to.. Because.. Stiles is Derek's Mate.. And Stiles would have been weaker to fight against that pull than Derek .. And.. God damn it.. Derek should have just stayed away..

 

But.. Derek hadn't stayed away.. He let himself get caught in a heated moment.. Alone with Stiles.. In a place where the scent of Stiles was the strongest.. And the pull had been too much.. Too strong.. And he had given in.. Even knowing..

Knowing what could happen when an Alpha Werewolf made love to their Mate whether that Mate be Male or Female or whether the Alpha be Male or Female..

And just like he had known it could happen.. Had dreaded it would happen.. Derek's knot had formed .. Had locked him to Stiles.. And Derek had known that could only in end in one outcome..

And he had known.. Because his Mate's scent had changed the second it had happened.. The second his seed had taken hold..

Stiles instinctively begging to be Claimed.. To be Mated.. Not knowing or understanding why..

Not knowing or understanding that they were both murderers of an innocent in that moment.. Because Stiles is a Human Male.. And there would be no way.. There could be no way..

Derek had hated Stiles in that moment.. Because, for now, for a short while still yet, the boy would get to have the bliss of ignorance.. If Derek was really lucky Stiles might not ever even know or understand what they had created then killed in the very same breath..

In his cowardice.. Not wanting to see when it happened.. Derek had coldly, callously.. Pushed Stiles away.. Because to Claim Stiles.. To Mark him.. To Mate him.. Would mean telling Stiles what they would be risking .. What they coukd be gaining then losing .. Every single time they did this.. It would mean watching Stiles' face morph with fear then hate because Derek hadn't warned him.. Hadn't told him before it was too late.. Hadn't told him about the life they could be creating.. About the life they could be ending before it even had a chance to come into the world..

When he had last seen Stiles.. Stiles had still smelt of the new life that would never be.. Could never be.. 

He had ran Stiles off.. Hopefully for good.. Hopefully to somewhere far away.. 

Because Derek was a coward.. He didn't want to see it happen.. Didn't want to see the moment Stiles realized Derek had known all along and had done nothing to help him through it...

When Melissa started smelling like Stiles .. Malia .. And.. A new.. Hale Pup.. 

Derek had even more regrets.. Because of course if anyone could figure out how to beat the impossible odds and not only survive through a pregnancy as a man but then also bring a supposedly impossible child living and breathing into this world.. It would be Stiles.. 

And Derek had ruined his only chance at having a Mate.. Of having children..


	4. Chapter 4

..

~0~

..

Living with Satomi's Pack was .. Awesome.

The Pack was exactly as a Pack should be.

All Members valued.

All Members heard.

Every night was Pack Night.

They all sat down as a Pack for dinner each evening and ended almost every night with either movies or board games or card games, the nights that didn't end with card games or board games or movies, were Full Moon nights which were ended with Pack Runs.

And.. There were always Pack Cuddle Puddles to be found if someone needed it. Which were the best.

The other best things about Satomi's Pack was daily Group Yoga and Group Meditation every morning before the High Schoolers and workers of The Pack had to leave for the day.

It was calm and peaceful in Satomi's Pack.

No almost weekly near death experiences.

Unlike back in Beacon Hills where something was almost always trying to kill them.

Malia really flourished under Satomi's tutelage, her Coyote Form and Human Form were finally in sync and more at peace than ever meaning that Malia felt less and less like she was half a step from a feral wild thing and more and more like she was becoming civilized and able to be a Pack Animal.

Stiles found a good paying job that gave him the hours he needed and with Satomi's help he began taking Online College Courses in his spare time. And since everyone in Satomi's Pack adored Kassia there was no shortage of people who would happily babysit while Stiles worked or took his Online Classes. 

There was one Pack Member who liked Stiles as more than just a fellow Pack Member. 

Brett Talbot was handsome, kind, patient and caring and he adored Stiles and Kassia and it understandably took some time for Stiles to put his heart back out into the world in a willing bid for a romantic relationship. But one year after becoming part of Satomi's Pack, Stiles tentatively began dating Brett.


End file.
